Aprendendo a Amar
by Naru-L
Summary: Kagome vai morar em Tóquio com suas duas primas enquanto tenta entrar na universidade.Só não contava ter que conviver com alguns loucos...( HIATUS - VER PROFILE )
1. Prólogo

**_Diário de Higurashi Kagome_**

****

**_Já pararam para pensar como muitas de nossas lembranças da infância  parecem apenas um borrão ?_**

****

**_E como as coisas mais simples e as vezes idiotas trazem a tona certas lembranças que você pensa ter esquecido completamente?_**

****

**_Bem, nunca escrevi nada desse tipo antes, como devo começar ?_**

****

**_Acho que me apresentar seria uma boa idéia...^^"_**

****

**_Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome, e tenho 18 anos. _**

****

**_Terminei o colegial ano passado e minha mãe achou que seria melhor que eu viesse para Tóquio estudar, eu não aceitei muito bem..._**

****

**_Afinal, deixar todos meus amigos, minha família...tudo o que conheço...só porque ela acha que a universidade de Tóquio é melhor ?_**

****

**_Eu disse que isso era bobagem..._**

****

**_Mas, a verdade, é que ela não me deu muita escolha..._**

****

**_Em menos de um mês ela empacotou todas as minhas coisas e as enviou para a casa de Kikyo, uma prima que não vejo desde os 6 anos de idade...e cujas memórias (as poucas que tenho) não são lá muito agradáveis. _**

****

**_Tudo o que me lembro, é que ela era uma garotinha muito fria, não queria brincar conosco por que dizia que ia acabar sujando a roupa, sempre olhava para mim e Rin ( Rin é minha outra prima, a irmã mais nova de Kikyo) como se fossemos selvagens por brincarmos com os garotos sem nos preocuparmos com roupas, ou se estávamos agindo como " garotas de classe" como ela costumava dizer..._**

****

**_ Bem, não vou perder meu tempo escrevendo sobre lembranças de uma pessoa que não vejo há mais de dez anos...e quem sabe ?_**

****

**_ Pode ser que ela tenha mudado... (Até parece¬¬)_**

****

**_Comprei esse caderno a caminho da estação de trem, para poder escrever sobre essa nova experiência, e manter parte de mim...afinal, no meio de familiares que são praticamente estranhos, não vou ter a chance de conversar muito...._**

****

**_O trem está chegando, vou ter que parar por aqui..._**

****

**_Hoje à noite volto a escrever..._**

****

****

**_Higurashi_****_ K._**

****

****

****

**_______________________________________________________________**

A garota de longos cabelos negros, que no momento estavam presos em um coque, saiu do trem  e olhou para todos os lados sem saber para onde ir. Sua mãe tinha lhe dado o número do telefone de Kikyo, mas tinha garantido que a prima ia buscá-la na estação....

Grande engano, pelo visto a bruxa tinha se esquecido completamente dela.

Kagome deu mais alguns passos se afastando do trem e continuou a olhar para todos os lados em busca do rosto conhecido. Não via a prima há anos, mas sua mãe tinha dito que elas eram muito parecidas, então ela buscava por alguém baixa como ela, de cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos azuis ou desbotados como Kagome costumava pensar, pele clara que em combinação com os cabelos negros a deixava com a aparência de doente. (Ok, ela não se tem em muita alta conta no momento....) Não encontrou ninguém assim e suspirou desanimada, segurando sua mala e se dirigindo aos telefones públicos. 

Colocou a mala no chão quando percebeu que todos estavam sendo usados e esperou sua vez...

Depois de mais de vinte minutos, uma senhora colocou o fone no gancho e Kagome sorriu voltando a pegar a mala, começou a se aproximar... estava a dois passos do telefone quando um rapaz de cabelos negros e longos (mais longos e brilhantes que os seus, Ela pensou desanimada) quase a derrubou para pegar o telefone...

Kagome olhou para ele irritada, pensando que nada mais podia dar errado naquele dia miserável, apertou a alça da mala com mais força e levantou o braço livre para bater levemente no ombro do rapaz que se virou e a olhou de cima a baixo, antes de estreitar os olhos violetas.

- Não tenho esmolas, bruxa! – o rapaz falou pegando o telefone – Suma! Já tenho problemas suficientes...

- Como se eu precisasse de algo seu!- Kagome falou entre dentes – Esse telefone é meu! – Kagome contou até dez mentalmente para não acertar a cabeça dele com sua mala.

- Não vejo seu nome nele! – o rapaz falou dando de ombros e se virou começando a discar.

- Ora seu...- o telefone ao lado foi desocupado e ela decidiu ignorá-lo – Baka! – murmurou antes de se virar de costas colocando a mala no chão e abrindo a bolsa a procura do numero de tel e de um cartão telefônico ignorando o rapaz que resmungava a suas costas.

- Onde será que aquela maldita mulher se enfiou...- Parou de falar quando percebeu que alguém tinha atendido. Sem dar tempo da outra pessoa falar nada ele começou – Oi, dama de gelo onde diabo está a garota ?

- Eu já disse para não me chamar assim – Kikyo suspirou desanimada – E como pergunta isso pra mim se você está ai ?

- Eu não encontrei ninguém como você descreveu! – o rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos – Se ela for tão estúpida como você deve ter perdido o trem....

- Você não procurou direito! – Kikyo falou fingindo não ouvir o comentário dele – Volte a plataforma e ache minha prima!

- Feh! Como se eu não tivesse mais o que fazer do que procurar por uma humana estúpida!

- Não queira me irritar, InuYasha...ou vai se arrepender....

- Não me ameace, Kikyo...eu não tenho medo de você !

- Não saia daí! – Kikyo falou, tentando segurar o riso do outro lado da linha – Tenho outra ligação!

- Kikyo, não ouse...-  InuYasha parou de falar quando ouviu um *click* e o telefone ficou mudo – Maldita mulher! Se eu não devesse três meses de aluguel...

- Mushi, Mushi ! – Kikyo falou ao atender a outra linha, sorrindo ao pensar em como InuYAsha devia estar irritado por ter que esperar

- Boa tarde,- a garota suspirou aliviada por alguém atender - meu nome é Higurashi Kagome... Eu gostaria de falar com...

- Kagome ?- Kikkyo quase pulou da cadeira – Onde você está ?

- Na estação...onde mais eu deveria estar ? – Kagome perguntou confusa – Okaa-san disse que você viria me buscar...será que ela se enganou ?

- Iie...sumimasen...estou um pouco ocupada hoje e mandei um completo imbecil ir buscá-la...- Kikyo suspirou – Eu devia imaginar que ele seria incapaz de realizar até essa simples tarefa...Baka!Baka!Baka!.....

- Kikyo ?- Kagome chamou  sem obter resposta,o que fez o rapaz a seu lado se virar e prestar atenção ao ouvir o nome conhecido.

- Baka!Baka!... – Kikyo continuou repetindo.

- KIKYO!? – Kagome gritou tentando despertar a prima de seu  "mantra" 

- Oh sim... Kagome...eu – Kikyou começou e foi a vez de Kagome interrompe-la 

- Me diga como ele é, talvez eu...- Kagome parou de falar quando sentiu alguém agarrar seu braço e virá-la para o mesmo rapaz de cabelos escuros que havia "roubado" seu telefone – Qual é o problema com você? – ele tentou pegar o telefone de sua mão, o que fez com que ela o segurasse mais forte – Dame, Baka ! Um telefone não é o suficiente para você ? – ele puxou de novo e Kagome estreitou os olhos – Ou será que é estúpido demais para usar um telefone ?

- Kagome ? – Kikyo chamou começando a ficar preocupada, A mãe de Kagome  e  Kaede iriam matá-la se algo acontecesse com ela – Kagome o que ...?

- Solte isso bruxa! – InuYasha finalmente conseguiu tomar o telefone da mão de Kagome, sorriu triunfante antes de falar ao telefone – Achei a garota! – Kagome tentou se soltar e ele a puxou contra seu corpo

- InuYasha ? – Kikyo perguntou confusa.

 – Não pense que vou esquecer que me deixou esperando no telefone, Kikyo!

- Seu cretino me solte!- Kagome falou e InuYasha apenas a abraçou pela cintura mais forte.

- O que está fazendo com minha prima ? – Kikyo perguntou " Kami, não permita que esse imbecil a machuque ou eu vou pagar por isso...."

- Levando-a para casa ! – InuYasha falou antes de desligar o telefone, e olhando para a garota que ainda tentava se soltar – Desista, bruxa! Tive muito trabalho para encontrá-la, não vai fugir agora!

- Você é louco ? – Kagome parou de lutar quando o viu pegar sua valise.

- Não sei como não percebi que você era parente daquela mulher insuportável! - InuYasha soltou a cintura dela e segurou seu pulso. – Tem o mesmo comportamento intragável de Kikyo!

- Você conhece minha prima ? – Kagome perguntou , confusa e sem fôlego por ter lutado para se libertar do rapaz " Ele é forte mesmo!"

- Hai... infelizmente...- InuYasha olhou para Kagome por um momento – Não sei como não percebi a semelhança antes... – ele murmurou e começou a puxá-la – Aquela preguiçosa disse que eu devia pegá-la aqui!

- Você é empregado dela ?

- IIE! – InuYasha quase gritou, saindo da estação e caminhando para o carro.

- Você é namorado dela?

- Não fale isso nem brincando! – InuYasha estremeceu de pavor – O simples pensamento me deixa arrepiado!

- Não entendo, por que veio me buscar ?

- Eu devo dinheiro para aquela.... – InuYasha parou de falar e abriu a porta de um carro esporte vermelho, jogando a mala dela no banco de trás – Vamos dizer que para que ela não me ponha para fora do quarto, eu faço pequenos favores...

- Não vá me dizer que você presta "serviços" para Kikyo...- Kagome falou olhando para ele de forma estranha

- Serviços ? – Inuyasha perguntou confuso, olhou para a garota que o olhava com uma sombrancelha levantada e estremeceu de novo – IIE!!!!!!!!!!

- Vou fingir que acredito... – Kagome disfarçou o riso ao vê-lo estremecer de novo e uma expressão de horror aparecer em seu rosto quando entrou no carro indicando que ela fizesse o mesmo. – Posso ver que você gosta muito de minha "querida" prima...

- Claro que sim... – InuYasha falou ligando o carro – Eu amo aquela mulher imprestável! – quando não obteve resposta, ele olhou para ela preocupado – Você sabe que estou mentindo , não é ?- Kagome caiu na gargalhada. - Feh! – InuYasha falou antes de sair como carro – Humana estúpida!

- Baka! – Kagome falou ainda rindo da expressão ultrajada dele  "Talvez mudar para cá não seja de todo ruim...", Kagome pensou " Talvez, eu só tenha tido um começo difícil..."

Mal sabia ela que o pior ainda estava por vir ( Naru- eu definitivamente não deveria escrever coisas quando estou tendo surtos ^^")

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Ainda falta muito? – Kagome perguntou, pelo que devia ser a décima vez em menos de uma hora. 

- Iie! – InuYasha responde, contando até dez mentalmente, para não atirar a garota para fora do carro em movimento – Pare de perguntar isso!

- Como vou saber quando....

- O carro vai parar e vou poder me afastar de você... **finalmente****!**

- Grosso! – Kagome falou cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para olhar pela janela.

- Bruxa irritante! – InuYasha respondeu, quando não houve resposta ele sorriu e tentou desfrutar do silêncio... seu instinto lhe dizia que não duraria muito...

- Você poderia ao menos conversar comigo sobre algo para o tempo passar mais rápido! – Kagome falou olhando para ele novamente.

- Você realmente não consegue ficar de boca fechada por mais de dois segundos, não é ?- InuYasha falou suspirando a seguir. Seu sossego tinha durado menos do que tinha imaginado.

- Pergunte algo sobre mim, Baka!

- Por que eu faria isso se não quero saber nada sobre você?- Inuyasha falou, sem olhar para Kagome – Na verdade, quero me manter o mais afastado possível de qualquer membro de sua família!

- Você sabe que morar de "favor" na casa da "minha" família não é um bom modo de se afastar!

- Eu não moro de favor!

- Você disse que deve três meses de aluguel...ao meu modo de ver você está morando de favor sim! 

- Feh!

- Se você vendesse esse carro poderia pagar muito mais que três mese...

- Você está louca? – InuYasha sentiu seu coração quase parar de bater – Eu nunca vou vender meu carro!

- Claro quando minha prima despejar você... – Kagome estreitou os olhos e sorriu - ...vai poder dormir dentro dele, ao menos não vai ter que dormir sem um teto ....

- Assim que eu pagar o que devo a Dama de Gelo, vou poder me livrar de todos inconvenientes como você! – InuYasha falou, ignorando o comentário sobre seu carro.

- Baka! – Kagome sussurrou e olhou para a janela mais uma vez, queria poder torcer o pescoço do maldito pretencioso..."Por que eu tenho que ficar calada só porque ele é grosso e..." um pensamento a atingiu – Ainda falta muito ? – Kagome sorriu  quando viu InuYasha revirar os olhos e suspirar sem se incomodar em responder....

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha parou o carro no mesmo lugar de sempre e saiu do carro depressa querendo fugir daquela"Maldita Garota" que tinha repetido aquela maldita pergunta nos últimos 20 minuto como se fosse um mantra. Ele sabia que a bruxa estava fazendo aquilo de propósito só para irritá-lo... afastou o banco para pegar a mala e viu que ela tinha saído também, estava trancando o carro quando a ouviu perguntar.

-  Tem certeza que estamos no lugar certo?

- A menos que a casa tenha mudado de lugar enquanto estive fora... - InuYasha passou pela garota que continuava parada na calçada olhando para a casa de modo estranho.

- Eu não me lembrava da casa ser tão..- Kagome desviou os olhos da casa e olhou para InuYasha - ...tão...verde!

- Ah...isso ? –InuYasha olhou para os vários vasos de todos os tamanhos e formas que estavam espalhados pela varanda – Sua "adorável" prima espalhou esses malditos vasos pela casa toda falando que era pra melhorar o..."astral" da casa... – baixou o tom de voz antes de completar - ...mas é lógico que não funcionou, já que "ela" continua aqui...

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer... – Kagome falou e olhou novamente para a casa.

- O que é, então? – InuYasha perguntou procurando a chave da porta nos bolsos.

- Ela pintou a casa de verde... também...?

- Eu disse que ela é **Louca... – InuYasha falou, sorriu triunfante quando puxou a chave do bolso. Kagome concordou com um gesto de cabeça e se aproximou. Ele abriu a porta, entrou e colou a mala no chão sem o mínimo de cuidado, se virou e sorriu para ela sarcástico – Bem vinda ao Hospício Higurashi ! **

**_N.A -  Oi minna,_**

****

**_Essa é uma fic que tenho trabalhado a algum tempo, tenho alguns capítulos prontos e vou postá-los enquanto não termino as outras fics ^.~_**

****

**_Vou esperar que me digam o que acharam ^^_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**


	2. Primeiro dia Inferno na Terra ?

**_Inferno na Terra?_**

**Primeiro dia******

**Bem, agora são exatamente 00:49 hrs, eu disse que voltaria a escrever ainda hoje...**

**Para inicio só tenho uma coisa a dizer...**

**KAMI! O que eu estava pensando quando achei que aquela bruxa egoísta teria mudado?**

**Minha única desculpa é que talvez eu estivesse cansada demais, com fome demais,... E completamente fora de meu juízo!**

**Me sinto**** tão cansada depois de arrumar todas as minhas coisas no quarto que ela separou para mim (ela esqueceu de dizer que transformou a casa em uma pensão e que vai me cobrar pelo quarto), ao menos teve o bom senso de dizer que esperaria eu arrumar um emprego...**

**Não quero ser pessimista nem nada, mas esse foi o pior dia da minha vida!**

**E apesar de sentir todos os músculos do meu corpo dolorido, não consigo dormir, a cada vez que fecho meus olhos as lembranças voltam e eu fico tensa. E Juro que tenho vontade de voltar correndo para casa...**

**Mas, não vou fazer isso, se não por mim... Pelo menos para tirar aquele sorriso satisfeito do rosto daquele grande Baka! (Não quero falar sobre ele no momento) Vou provar a ele que sou capaz de conseguir qualquer coisa que eu desejar e no momento quero provar que...Ai, eu não sei...Estou cansada demais para pensar no que quero provar...**

**Ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado, o infeliz finalmente vai sair do banheiro e eu vou finalmente poder tomar um banho e talvez consiga dormir...**

**Ja ne,**

**Higurashi K.**

**____________________________________________________________**

- Pare de gracinhas InuYasha ! - uma garota de frios olhos castanhos e cabelos negros como os de Kagome falou, "aparecendo" atrás dele – Não assuste minha prima ou vai pagar caro por isso!

- Foi só uma brincadeira, Dama de Gelo... – InuYasha falou fechando a porta assim que Kagome passou por ela – Você não tem o mínimo de senso de humor!!

- Minha mãe tinha razão...Somos mesmo parecidas... – Kagome falou olhando para a garota a sua frente, era como "olhar no espelho", a não ser pelos cabelos que eram mais compridos – A não ser pelos olhos, os meus são azuis...

- Leve a mala de Kagome para o quarto ao lado do seu, InuYasha! – Kikyo falou ignorando a garota parada a sua frente.

- Por que eu tenho que fazer isso? – InuYasha perguntou cruzando os braços e olhando pra Kikyo desafiador.

- Por que você me deve...- Kikyo cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos antes de completar -...E muito!

- Um dia desses ainda vou me livrar de você, Dama de Gelo...- InuYasha falou enquanto pegava a mala do chão e começava a se afastar.

- Vou ficar feliz quando isso acontecer e pela última vez... – Kikyo deu alguns passos e parou quando o viu subindo a escada sem lhe dar atenção – PARE DE ME CHAMAR DESSE MODO!!!! 

Kagome olhou para os dois de olhos arregalados pensando se tinha sido realmente uma boa idéia ter vindo morar ali, respirou fundo e se aproximou da prima, clareou a garganta tentando chamar sua atenção, deu um pequeno sorriso quando  Kikyo se virou lentamente.

- Eu queria agradecer por você ter me deixado ficar aqui e...- Kagome parou de falar quando viu a prima levantar a mão e se aproximar dela.

- Eu não contei a sua mãe, mas...- Kikyo olhou Kagome de cima a baixo, como se estivesse avaliando antes de continuar -...Como você deve ter percebido eu transformei a casa em uma pensão. Ela é grande demais apenas para mim e Rin e dá muitas despesas...

- Foi uma boa idéia prima...- Kagome ignorou o mau pressentimento e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu vou ter que cobrar pelo seu quarto... – Kikyo a cortou – se todos os inquilinos ingratos me pagassem eu poderia deixar passar, mas...

- Eu...- Kagome sentiu o coração bater mais forte "Ela vai cobrar?... De mim?... Ela não me colocaria na rua por não ter dinheiro não é?..." – Eu...Não tenho muito dinheiro, mas...Vou arrumar um emprego e...

- Não se preocupe, posso esperar algumas semanas... – Kikyo falou como se estivesse fazendo um grande favor e esperasse que Kagome a agradecesse de joelhos – Bem, agora que já acertamos tudo...Tenho mais o que fazer! – com isso, ela começou a se afastar dando a conversa por encerrada, ignorando a reação de Kagome que ainda olhava para ela de olhos arregalados – Suas caixas já foram levadas para o quarto. Boa sorte!

Kagome ficou observando a prima se afastar, até que Kikyo entrou em uma sala e fechou a porta. Kagome suspirou e começou a subir a escada.

- E eu pensando que ela tinha mudado...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando Kagome terminou de subir as escadas percebeu que não seria fácil achar seu quarto...Havia pelo menos seis portas naquele andar...

-Aquela grossa podia ao menos ter me mostrado onde...-Ela parou de falar e gritou colocando a mão sobre o coração quando alguém apareceu no corredor a sua frente, sentiu seu coração batendo como louco no peito, por um momento pensou ter visto alguém de cabelos prateados, fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los, dando de cara com InuYasha. "Iie, é apenas minha imaginação..."

- Assustei você, Garota? -  InuYasha perguntou sorrindo enquanto encostava-se ao batente da porta.

- Iie...Eu gosto de gritar quando vejo alguém conhecido... – Kagome falou sarcástica, respirou fundo sentindo seu coração voltar ao ritmo normal – O que você acha, Baka? 

- Espero que não seja grossa assim o tempo todo! – InuYasha cruzou os braços inda sorrindo – O que faz andando por aí?

- Aquela... Ahn... Quer dizer...Kikyo não me disse qual era o meu quarto e... – Kagome olhou para as várias portas antes de baixar a cabeça – Ela é sempre atenciosa assim com os novos inquilinos?

- Novos inquilinos? – InuYasha perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha – Pensei que você era uma visita.

- Não se é visita quando você tem que pagar pelo quarto...- Kagome murmurou ainda de cabeça baixa.

- A Dama de Gelo vai cobrar de você? – InuYasha perguntou dando um passo para frente – Pensei que pelo menos a família ela tratasse bem...

- Não quero falar sobre isso...Estou cansada demais... –Kagome o interrompeu – Pode me dizer qual é o mau quarto afinal?

- Esse aqui! – InuYasha falou apontando o quarto atrás de si como polegar.

- E por que "você" estava dentro dele?

- Por que eu trouxe "sua" mala, Bruxa!

- Ah, sim...Oi! Pare de me chamar assim! Eu tenho nome, sabia? – Kagome tentou entrar no quarto, mas, InuYasha não saiu da frente da porta, ela levantou a cabeça estreitando os olhos – Será que pode fazer o "favor" de me deixar entrar no "meu" quarto?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Princesa! – InuYasha se afastou – Grite se precisar de ajuda! – ele falou antes de entrar na porta ao lado.

- Como se eu precisasse da sua...- Kagome parou de falar quando viu o interior do quarto – Kami, o que fiz para merecer isso?

A garota deu alguns passos olhando para a "selva" de caixas que estava no interior do quarto, estava ocupada demais tentando se lembrar quantas caixas a mãe tinha mandado pra prestar atenção por onde andava e acabou tropeçando em um tapete enrolado que estava no chão... Kagome só teve tempo de gritar enquanto tentava se equilibrar acabou por cair puxando algumas caixas em cima de si.

Enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego, ouviu alguém correndo no corredor e a porta sendo aberta...

- O que diabos, você...? – InuYasha entrou no quarto e viu Kagome tentando empurrar uma caixa para o lado sem muito sucesso, não pode evitar um sorriso ao perceber que ela não tinha se machucado – Você é sempre...Jeitosa assim? – Ele se aproximou e tirou a caixa facilmente, mordeu o lábio tentando não rir, quando ela afastou sua mão e praguejou baixinho.

- Pare de fazer comentários inúteis! – Ela lutou por alguns minutos antes de perceber que não conseguia sair sozinha de dentro da caixa que tinha caído dentro – Pare de rir e me ajude! – InuYasha estendeu a mão novamente, sem falar que era o que tinha feito antes de ela afastá-lo.

- Eu disse para gritar e não começar a Terceira Guerra Mundial se precisasse de ajuda! – Ele falou segurando a mão dela e a puxando para fora da caixa.

- Acha que eu fiz de propósito? – Kagome falou assim que colocou os pés no chão, soltou a mão dele rapidamente e começou a arrumar sua roupa.

- Tenho quase certeza que não... – InuYasha falou começando a rir.

-Baka! É claro que foi sem querer! – Kagome olhou para o quarto e suspirou desanimada – Vai mesmo me ajudar?

- Tenho medo do que pode acontecer se eu não ficar aqui...

- Não me lembro de ter mandado tantas caixas... – Kagome falou ignorando o comentário dele.

- Esse quarto nunca foi alugado, provavelmente sua "adorável" prima o estava usando como depósito...

- Ela quer que eu fique com todas essas caixas aqui?

- Não tente entender o que a louca pensa... – InuYasha riu da expressão desanimada da garota – Separe o que é seu, eu levo o resto para o porão.

- Arigatou...- Kagome sorriu e começou a examinar a primeira caixa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois de mais de duas horas, o quarto parecia ter o dobro do tamanho, o que não era muito já que ele era o menor da casa. Kagome tinha separado todas as suas caixas e InuYasha tinha levado as outras para o porão.

A garota sentou no chão e suspirou desanimada ao ver que precisava limpar o quarto e arrumar todas suas coisas ainda.Abraçou as pernas e encostou a cabeça nos joelhos. Estava cansada demais...Com fome demais...E ainda tinha tanto que fazer...

- Por que não faz uma pausa?- InuYasha perguntou parando na porta depois de levar a ultima caixa para baixo.

- Iie...- Kagome levantou a cabeça e afastou o cabelo do rosto – Se eu parar agora não vou ter coragem de continuar.

- Eu vou comer. Por que não se junta a mim? – InuYasha olhou para o relógio em seu pulso – Já passa de 15:30 hrs... Aposto como esta com fome.

- Eu não... – Kagome sentiu seu estomago roncar e corou – Talvez um copo de leite.

- Vamos - InuYasha se virou saindo do quarto – Vou mostrar onde é a cozinha...

- Hai - Kagome levantou e o seguiu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Os dois entraram na grande cozinha, InuYasha apontou a mesa e Kagome se sentou enquanto ele pegava copos, pão e leite e colocava em cima da mesa. 

- Tem certeza que não quer comer nada?- InuYasha perguntou se afastando e abrindo a geladeira.

- Hai. - Kagome falou enchendo o copo com leite. – Não acho certo comer algo que não paguei.

- Então você esta com fome! - Ele falou sorrindo, pegou um pote da geladeira e viu um papel colado com durex, leu o nome antes de dar de ombros e jogá-lo no lixo.

- Isso não é seu, é? – Kagome falou ao vê-lo se aproximar da mesa.

- Iie, mas quem se importa? – InuYasha falou sentando de frente para a garota.

- Você paga por algo aqui?

- Não se eu puder evitar! – InuYasha falou abrindo o pote e puxando o saco de pão.

- Como acha que a comida vem pra cá? – Kagome falou olhando para o "pequeno" sanduíche que ele estava fazendo.

- Não sei...Mágica? – InuYasha falou sem tirar os olhos de seu lanche.

- O.o...

- Relaxa, estou brincando. _ InuYasha fechou o sanduíche, finalmente se dando por satisfeito com seu tamanho e começou a fazer outro.

- Você não come a quantos meses?

- Esse não é pra mim...- InuYasha falou fechando o sanduíche, bem menor dessa vez – é pra você! – completou colocando na frente dela.

- Mas eu não...

- Deixe de ser teimosa, bruxa. Posso ouvir seu estomago roncando daqui!

-...O.O - Kagome sentiu o rosto quente e pegou o sanduíche – Grosso!

- Coma logo, Princesa! _InuYasha sorriu antes dar uma mordida em seu lanche

- Não...- Kagome engoliu antes de continuar -...Me chame assim, Baka!

- Você é quem manda, Bruxa!

- humpf! – Kagome deu outra mordida no sanduíche e tratou de ignorá-lo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Os dois comeram em silêncio, InuYasha guardou o pote agora vazio na geladeira. Kagome apenas ficou olhando de braços cruzados.

- Qual o problema princesa?

- Você podia ao menos ter a decência de lavar e guardar isso?

-Iie...- InuYasha fechou a geladeira e olhou para a garota sorrindo -...Vai ser divertido quando ela pegar o pote pensando ter alguma coisa.

- O que pretende fazer ? – Kagome estreitou os olhos – Ficar escondido até que a dona venha comer?

-Quer mesmo que eu conte?

- Iie, não quero saber de nada!- Kagome se virou para sair da cozinha – Não quero ser considerada cúmplice.

- Você me ajudou a comer, já é culpada também! – InuYasha falou a seguindo

- Eu não... – Kagome suspirou – Você me obrigou!

- Pense assim se faz você se sentir melhor.

- Baka!

- Hipócrita!

- Grosso!

- Bruxa!

- Você é tão cansativo...- Kagome falou começando a subir a escada, InuYasha a seguiu.

- E você perdeu!

- Perdi o que?

- O jogo! – InuYasha falou como se ela fosse completamente estúpida.

- Que jogo? – Kagome terminou de subir os últimos degraus e se virou para ele – Você é louco?

- Feh! Eu devia saber que você é burra demais para isso!

- Eu sou...- Kagome estreitou os olhos, lutando contra a tentação de empurrá-lo escada abaixo. – Baka! – falou antes de se virar e marchar para o quarto, teve o prazer de fechar a porta praticamente na cara dele.

- Bruxa! Quase me acertou!

- Pena que não consegui...Essa era a minha intenção!

- Feh! Já que é assim não vai precisar de minha ajuda! – InuYasha falou e Kagome pode ouvi-lo se afastando. Pensou em abrir a porta e se desculpar, mas seu orgulho foi maior e ela continuou parada.

- Como se eu precisasse da ajuda dele! – Olhou em volta e suspirou triste - Droga! Eu preciso da ajuda dele...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mesmo sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo doer, Kagome continuou a limpar tudo sozinha. Era orgulhosa e teimosa demais para ir até o quarto ao lado, se desculpar e pedir ajuda. 

Duas horas se passaram, a garota tinha conseguido limpar todo o chão e estava sentada na cama olhando desanimada para as caixas com suas coisas. Ouviu uma batida na porta, mas não teve animo para responder. Provavelmente, InuYasha tinha voltado para atormentá-la.

- Posso entrar? – uma tímida voz feminina perguntou abrindo a porta

Kagome se virou e viu uma garota que devia ter sua idade, cabelos e olhos castanhos e um sorriso tímido no rosto.

 - Rin?

- Olá, K-chan... – a garota falou entrando no quarto. Kagome sorriu ao ouvir o apelido infantil -...Pensei que não se lembrava mais de mim, já faz tanto tempo.

- Rin-chan! – Kagome levantou de um pulo e abraçou a garota – Eu nunca me esqueceria de você!

- K-chan...- Rin sorriu quando elas se afastaram -...Você continua a mesma.

- Gomen nasai, Rin-chan... Sujei sua roupa...

- Cheguei agora a pouco e vim ver se precisava de ajuda...

- Arigatou, Rin-chan!!! *.* - Kagome falou, os olhos brilhando de gratidão – Você é um amor... – a garota se virou e abriu uma caixa – não como aquele grosso e preguiçoso do InuYasha que fugiu e me deixou sozinha. – Rin apenas sorriu e achou melhor não contar à prima que o "grosso " tinha esperado ela chegar e pedido para que ela ajudasse Kagome...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 - Finalmente! – Kagome falou sentando na cama – Terminamos!

- É o que parece, podemos tirar as caixas pela manhã – Rin sorriu e sentou ao lado da prima.

- Eu faço isso. Onde posso colocá-las? – Kagome falou olhando para o quarto que apesar de pequeno parecia ter o dobro do tamanho agora que estava arrumado.

- Desmonte-as e leve para o porão – Rin falou levantando – Mas por enquanto, K-chan, tome um banho quente e tenha uma boa noite de sono.

- É o que pretendo, Rin-chan^^ - Kagome levantou e foi pegar a toalha – Onde é o banheiro? 

- Aqui! – Rin deu alguns passos se aproximando de uma porta escondida atrás das caixas agora vazias – Você vai dividi-lo com...

- Dividir?- Kagome se virou –Não me diga que...- Rin bateu na porta.

- Está ocupado, Bruxa! - respondeu a voz conhecida

- Minha vida é um pesadelo! – Kagome caiu de joelhos.

- Não se preocupe, K-chan...- Rin se aproximou da prima – Tenho certeza que ele não vai demorar.

- Não conte com isso, Rin! – InuYasha respondeu e as duas ouviram o chuveiro sendo ligado

-Correção...- Kagome falou baixando a cabeça – Minha vida é um inferno!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N.A- Oi minna, **

**Fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro cap. ^-^**

**Vou tentar algo diferente e dar nome a todos os capítulos dessa vez (isso é se o Tico e Teço colaborarem...¬¬")**

**Vou ser boazinha e responder aos reviews como uma boa garotinha ^-^**

**Sophia ****–Fico feliz que esteja gostando e não se preocupe que estou trabalhando em todas as fics^-^**

**(uma por vez é claro senão fico completamente @_@ e vou ter que ser internada ^^")**

**Shampoo-chan****- Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^.**

**Kikyou está um pouco diferente, mas não por muito tempo ^^"**

**E respondendo a sua pergunta: InuYasha vai ser um Hanyou nessa fic, não humano ^^**

**Vai entender melhor no próximo capítulo ^.~**

**Kagome-chan-**** Eu lembro que você tinha gostado ^^**

**Não lembro se você chegou a ler essa parte aqui também, mas espero que goste ^^**

**Iza ****– Pois é, nem te contei que tinha começado a postar a fic dos surtos ^^"**

**Mas, você descobriu mesmo assim. **

**Também te adoro ^^**

**Lily****- Não se preocupe que não vou esquecer de nenhuma fic.**

**Na verdade consegui algo inédito...Postar um capítulo de cada um em menos de três dias ^^**

**Marina ****– Fico feliz que tenha gostado, essa fic vai ser muito boa de escrever...(não que as outras não sejam^.^) porque vou poder brincar com todos eles ^^" ( nem queiram saber o que isso quer dizer ^^")**

**Tickle-chan**** – Respondendo a sua pergunta eu escrevo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo porque sou completamente @_@, quanto a escrever bem já não tenho tanta certeza ^^**

**Dani ****– Que bom que gostou ^-^**

**Tenho que concordar com uma coisa a frase final realmente foi o ponto alto desse capítulo ^^**

**Suu-chan****- Eu sempre consigo fazer os outros rirem, isso me deixa tão feliz ... ( pessoas loucas se contentam com as coisas mais simples ^^")**

**Não se preocupe que eu não esqueci de nenhuma delas não ^^**

**Lally-chan**** – A fic dos surtos está no ar ^^.**

**Tome cuidado como que diz, ou todos vão saber das minhas loucuras pra essa fic ^^**

**Como estou má, vou contar a todos os leitores que Lally-chan foi a única pessoa a te o momento a ler tudo que está escrito dessa fic, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim ... ( Pobre ,Lally ^^" ")**

**Sinara**** – Fico feliz que tenha gostado e não se preocupe por que nenhuma fic minha está no esquecimento...ainda ^^**

**Pode ser que AnE demore um pouquinho, porque os próximos dois capítulos são interligados e eu quero escrever os dois antes de postar o cap 8. Mas se servir de consolo o 8 já está escrito^^, só falta o nove ^^ ( até o final da semana eu termino)**

**Ale-**** Em primeiro lugar, sinto muito mas eu não sabia que seu apelido era "Dama de Gelo" ^^"**

**Em segundo, eu tenho várias fics porque quando fico bloqueada em alguma eu pulo pra a outra....desse modo, vocÊs tem sempre algo meu para ler ( novamente, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim ^^")**

**Para seu desespero, todos os capítulos vão ser mais ou menos assim...ou pelo menos, estou tentando deixar que sejam**

**Então sinto informar que vocês ainda vão rir muito ^^**

**Quanto a suas provas, desejo sinceramente que você consiga boas notas e a fic vai estar aqui quando você puder ler ^^**

**_Juli-chan_****- Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^**

**Pronto minna, **

**Consegui responder a todos os reviews.**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e me digam o que acharam^^**

**Kissus e ja ne,**

**Naru**

**P.S –Estar com os capítulos prontos não quer dizer que eu vá postá-los de uma vez ^^**

**Primeiro vou esperar a resposta de vocês a esse, para depois postar o três^^**


	3. Segundo dia O dia seguinte

**O dia Seguinte**

****

****

**Segundo dia **

**O que posso dizer ?**

**Estou tão cansada que mal consigo manter meus olhos abertos... tudo o que eu queria no momento era tomar um longo e relaxante banho...mas, não posso !!!**

**Aquele Baka, entrou no banheiro antes de mim de novo!**

**Fazer o que? A única saída é esperar...**

**Enquanto isso, vou escrever aqui... senão acabo dormindo....**

**Nem sei por onde começar, talvez do momento que acordei... Cedo demais para mim e com um casal discutindo em frente minha porta...rolei na cama e cobri a cabeça como travesseiro, mas desisti quando ouvi a garota gritando "Hentai" e o som de um tapa... Sentei de um pulo e pensei " Isso parece realmente um hospício,,,e eu pensando que aquele Baka do InuYasha estava apenas querendo me assustar..." Levantei desejando ao menos não ter o "prazer" de encontrar com "ele " hoje....**

**Depois desse "pequeno" incidente, minha prima entrou no quarto para me dar uma "boa"notícia ... dizendo que eu deveria ajudar nos deveres de casa enquanto não arrumasse um emprego para pagar o "aluguel"**

**Bruxa capitalista, acho que ela só concordou em me ter aqui ara ter uma empregada... mas achei melhor não fazer comentários... Melhor arrumar logo um emprego para fugir dela!**

**Depois da saída dela, comecei a desmontar todas caixas de papelão que ainda estavam espalhadas no quarto, e as levei para o porão. O quarto já é pequeno o bastante sem todas aquelas caixas aqui.**

**Depois fui até o cursinho fazer a matricula, encontrei a garota que tinha me acordado com seus gritos lá...Até que ela parece Legal o nome dela é Sangô...acho que vamos nos dar bem, ela e Rin vão estudar comigo ( eu já disse que Rin é a irmã mais nova de Kikyo ne ?)**

**Bem, esse foi o segundo dia...e devo dizer que meus problemas pareceram piorar ao invés de melhorar...**

**Espero que amanhã seja melhor. Afinal amanhã é domingo e pelo menos não vou ter que arrumar mais nada!!!**

**Tenho que ir, o Baka desligou o chuveiro de novo. **

**Só espero que ele não tenha acabado com toda a água quente de novo !!!! **

**Tive que tomar banho gelado ontem!!!**

**Ele ainda me paga!!!**

**Higurashi**** K.**

**____________________________________________________________**

-  Fique longe de mim Miroku!!!!

Kagome abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz feminina e desconhecida, por um momento não sabia onde estava, achando ser um sonho fechou os olhos novamente.

- Mas, Sangô... me deixe explicar...

- Tire as mãos de mim, Hentai!

Kagome gemeu, puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça. Sentiu os braços doloridos e as lembranças do dia anterior voltaram.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada, Sangô!

- Claro que não... você nunca faz nada !

Kagome suspirou "Certas pessoas não tem o mínimo de educação..." pensou colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça para tentar abafar o som.

- Eu juro que estava apenas " conversando" com sua amiga...

- Desde quando se usa as "mãos" para conversar ?

- Eu...tropecei e...

-  Hentai! *SLAP! POFT!*

Kagome abriu os olhos e sentou na cama ao ouvir o barulho.

- E eu pensando que o Baka estava brincando quando disse que isso era um hospício... – Kagome falou levantando da cama e caminhando para a porta.

- Sangô!...  Miroku! – InuYasha falou abrindo a porta – É cedo demais para tanto barulho!

- Diga pro seu amigo tirar as mãos de mim!

- Miroku não é meu amigo! – InuYasha falou cruzando os braços -  Parem de fazer barulho! 

- Essa doeu, InuYasha! – Miroku falou esfregando o rosto.

- Ela bateu em você, não eu!

- Suas palavras me feriram muito mais que a mão da doce Sangô!

- Me poupe! – InuYasha revirou os olhos e deu um passo pra dentro do quarto quando ouviu a porta ao lado se abrindo.

- O que você esta fazendo  InuYasha ? – Sangô perguntou, olhando os cabelos prateados se tornarem negros.

Kagome abriu a porta saindo no corredor, viu Inuyasha saindo do quarto, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama, e uma garota de cabelos castanhos preso em um rabo de cavalo ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos negros e curtos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?-  Kagome perguntou fazendo o casal se virar para ela.

- Agora entendi... – Sangô falou piscando para InuYasha que corou.

- Teve uma boa noite de sono, Princesa ?

- Hai, até ser acorda...Oi! Pare de me chamar assim!- Kagome falou estreitando os olhos – Eu tenho um nome!

- Bom humor logo pela manhã, não é Bruxa? – InuYahsa falou sorrindo.

- Ooh!...Cale a boca, baka. Eu...- Kagome parou de falar quando o rapaz de cabelos curtos, chamado Miroku se aproximou dela e pegou sua mão – O que....

-  Você conhece essa bela donzela, InuYasha?-  Kagome olhou para o rapaz sem entender nada – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Hai, mas...

- Miroku, não... – InuYasha se aproximou, mas não foi rápido o suficiente.

- Você quer ter um filho meu?

- ...O.o – Kagome olhou confusa, tendo a certeza de que eram todos loucos, até que sentiu uma mão subindo por sua perna – AAAAAAAHHH!!!! – gritou antes de puxar a mão.

- Miroku, eu vou matá-lo! – InuYasha puxou Kagome contra seu peito e olhou para o rapaz, mas Sangô foi mais rápida.

- Hentai! *SLAP!* 

- Gomen nasai, eu... não sei o que deu em mim... eu... – Miroku esfregou o rosto e deu um passo tentando se aproximar de Kagome, que arregalou os olhos e se escondeu atrás de InuYasha.

- Não se aproxime, Miroku! – InuYasha falou estreitando os olhos . O rapaz parou e baixou a cabeça.

- Mas eu só...

- Cale a boca! – InuYasha e Sangô falaram juntos, Miroku estremeceu e concordou.

- Sumimasen, eu nem me apresentei. – a garota sorriu, se aproximando de Kagome – Meu nome é Tayjya Sangô,  sou sua vizinha da frente e ... –ela se virou apontando para o rapaz de cabelos curtos -  ...aquele hentai ali é Houshi Miroku.

- Higurashi Kagome  - a garota respondeu saindo de trás de InuYasha –Vocês dois são...ahn... namorados?

- IIE!!- Sangô gritou indignada.

- Hai! - Miroku respondeu sorrindo, olhou para Sangô e o sorriso se apagou – Você não precisava ser tão enfática, não seria tão ruim namorar comigo...

- Se eu quisesse dividi-lo com toda mulher que aparece realmente...

- Então você se importa? – Miroku perguntou sorrindo novamente.

- Iie! – Sangô falou cruzando os braços, virando de costas para Miroku que baixou a cabeça novamente.

-Não entendi...- Kagome falou baixinho.

- Eles são loucos e complicados, não tente entendê-los! – InuYasha sorriu, passando por ela a caminho de seu quarto – O melhor é ignorá-los e voltar a dormir – parou na porta e se virou para o casal – Tentem não fazer barulho! – acrescentou antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

- Baka! – Sangô falou baixo, mostrando a língua para a porta fechada.

-EU OUVI ISSO! – InuYasha gritou de dentro do quarto

- Você e sua maldita audição! – Sangô falou para aporta, sua única resposta foi a risada de InuYasha. A garota suspirou dando de ombros e se virou para  Kagome – Sumimasen, esqueci seu nome...

- Higurashi Kagome, eu...

- Higurashi ? – Miroku perguntou -  Você é parente de Kikyo-sama ?

- Hai, sou prima dela. Eu morava no interior, mas Ooka-san...

- Como não percebi antes? – Miroku se aproximou para olhar para Kagome – Parece uma cópia dela...

- Cópia? – Kagome repetiu se sentindo incomodada pela palavra.

- Hai, vocês duas... – o rapaz continuou sem perceber a reação de Kagome.

- Chega, Miroku – Sango cortou notando a expressão da outra garota – Você está falando bobagem! Elas são parentes, é normal que sejam parecidas.

- Acho que você tem razão... – Kagome falou baixinho, se virou para voltar para seu quarto "Cópia ? ...Eu pareço uma cópia de Kikyo?" pensou enquanto fechava a porta sem se despedir do casal.

- O que você tem nessa cabeça oca? –Sangô perguntou dando um tapa na nuca de Miroku.

- Itai! Sangô o que fiz dessa vez? – Miroku esfregou a cabeça, Sangô agarrou a frente da camisa dele e o puxou, para longe da porta de Kagome.

- Como pode dizer para a garota que ela parecia uma cópia de Kikyo? – Miroku olhou para ela sem entender – Gostaria que alguém lhe dissesse que você é uma cópia de InuYasha?

- Mas nós nem somos parecidos... O.o

- Era só um exemplo! – Sangô suspirou e soltou a camisa dele – Pense antes de falar, Hentai!

- CALEM A BOCA! – InuYasha gritou de dentro do quarto. Sangô suspirou e foi para seu  quarto deixando Miroku sozinho no corredor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois de algum tempo rolando na cama, Kagome desistiu de dormir e resolveu levantar. Trocou de roupa, colocando um vestido de tecido leve e florido. Estava arrumando a cama quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar resposta.

- Ohayo, Kagome – Kikyo falou fechando a porta

- Ohayo, Kik--...

- Tive uma ótima idéia, durante a noite – Kikyo a cortou, ansiosa por contar sua idéia – Já que não tem emprego, achei uma forma para que você me pague!

- Bruxa capitalista! – Kagome sussurrou estendendo a colcha sobre a cama.

- O que disse prima?- Kikyo perguntou, levantando uma sombrancelha.

- Eu disse que você deve ser uma "especialista", com tantos inquilinos que não pagam...

- Certo, já entendi! – Kikyo a cortou novamente, perdendo o interesse – Como eu estava dizendo, Rin toma conta da casa sozinha ... não muito bem devo dizer... – Kikyo começou a explicar sua idéia, Kagome terminou de arrumar a cama e se virou para a prima – Já que você não tem emprego, pode ajudá-la como pagamento pela moradia. O que acha?

- Claro, até arrumar um emprego eu posso fazer isso... – "Talvez ela me jogue pra fora da casa se eu recusar..."

- Ótimo! – Kikyo se virou e abriu aporta – Procure por ela na cozinha depois que trocar de roupa. – acrescentou antes de sair do quarto. Kagome olhou para a porta sendo fechada e correu até o espelho.

- Mas, eu acabei de me trocar! O.o"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome terminou trocando de roupa, talvez aquele vestido florido que usava antes parecesse uma camisola. Não queria ouvir mais críticas de sua "adorável" prima. Mas, ao invés de ir procurar por Rin, desmontou todas as caixas e as levou para o porão antes de se dirigir à cozinha.

- Rin-chan, o que está fazendo?

- Ohayo, K-chan! – Rin falou sorrindo e colocando alguns vegetais em cima da mesa – Estou separando as coisas para o almoço...

- Posso ajudar?

- Iie, estou acostumada... Não precisa se incomodar. – Rin falou pegando o saco de pão e se dirigindo para a geladeira.

- Kikyo disse que eu deveria ajudar você até arrumar outro modo para pagar pelo aluguel.

- Aluguel? – Rin parou no meio do caminho e se virou para a prima – Ela vai cobrar pelo quarto?

- Hai, por que todos continuam a me fazer essa pergunta?

- Alguém mais te perguntou isso?

- InuYasha, ontem.

-Aah...- "Tenho certeza que Kaede não sabe disso..." Rin pensou "Mas, Kikyo vai me matar se eu contar a ela..."

- Então, o que posso fazer? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo, ignorando a expressão pensativa da garota.

- Você pode cortar as cenouras e batatas para mim? – Rin voltou a andar e abriu a geladeira.

- Claro, Rin-chan.- Kagome pegou uma faca e começou a cortar os legumes.

- Estranho...- Rin falou procurando algo na geladeira.

- O que é estranho? 

- Kikyo me pediu para fazer um lanche com o peito de peru defumado que ela comprou ontem... – Rin se abaixou para procurar melhor

- Peito de peru? –Kagome perguntou distraída.

- Hai, ela disse que tinha colocado um papel com o nome dela...

- Papel com o...?- Kagome parou a faca no ar e arregalou os olhos, lembrando de uma cena do dia anterior... 

*InuYasha pegou um pote da geladeira,  viu um papel colado com durex, leu o nome antes de dar de ombros e jogá-lo no lixo se aproximando da mesa*O.O"

- Hai...

- ...O.o" – Kagome baixou a mão, soltando a faca em cima da pia. Antes de fechar os olhos e estrangular o cretino mentalmente.

- Não tem importância. Eu faço um sanduíche com outra coisa. – Rin falou pegando presunto e queijo da geladeira – Depois eu procuro melhor, afinal não pode ter desaparecido certo?- Rin fechou a geladeira e se aproximou da prima. Kagome pegou a faca novamente e apenas sorriu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O almoço transcorreu sem maiores acidentes, Kikyo comeu apenas o lanche que Rin levou para o escritório. Miroku e Sango pareciam estranhamente quietos e InuYasha parecia ocupado demais engolindo a comida, para se preocupar com alguma outra coisa. Kagome parou de comer e olhou para ele.

- Há quanto tempo você não come?  - A garota perguntou espantada pela quantidade de comida que ele tinha ingerido e agora reabastecia o prato.

- Você me fez a mesma pergunta ontem – InuYasha sorriu antes de levar o garfo a boca.

- Você não come desde ontem?

- Ontem à noite... – InuYasha engoliu antes de completar – Por que a súbita curiosidade em minhas refeições?

- Porque todas as vezes que vejo você comer parece que faz meses que não come nada...

- Cuide de sua própria vida, bruxa!

- Kagome-chan tem razão... – Sangô falou olhando para o rapaz – Você tem comido mais que o normal...

- Quer dizer que ele não comia assim antes? – Kagome falou olhando para Sango.

- Iie...bem ele sempre comeu como um porco faminto mas...

- Oi! Eu não...

- Me pergunto como ele não está gordo como uma bola....

- Nunca pensei nisso, mas você tem razão, Kagome-chan....- Sango falou pensativa – Como será que ele não engorda?

- Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui!!

- Será que ele sofre de bulimia? – Kagome perguntou olhando para ele. 

- Iie, acho que ele não engorda porque tem que correr dos credores. – Miroku falou distraído.

- Querem me deixar em paz?- InuYasha estreitou os olhos – Por que entre tantos assuntos vocês tem que falar sobre mim ?

- Por que é curioso... eu tenho que tomar cuidado com o  que como para não engordar e você... 

- Eu não pedi para me explicar nada, só disse para não falarem de mim!

- Você deve ter algum truque, por que não conta pra nós ? – Kagome perguntou olhando para o rapaz sentado a sua frente.

- Eu...- InuYahsa suspirou – ... perdi a fome! – levantou da mesa e se afastou resmungando – Malditos intrometidos sempre me atrapalhando...

Kagome esperou que ele saísse da cozinha e sorriu voltando a comer.

- É tão fácil irritá-lo...- A garota falou engolindo - ...nem Souta é tão infantil e ele só tem 8 anos...

- Eu teria dó de InuYasha...- Rin falou dando um pequeno sorriso - ...se não soubesse que no momento que a cozinha ficar vazia ele vai voltar e comer tudo o que achar pela frente...

- Mas tenho que lhe dar os parabéns, Kagome-chan.... – Sangô terminou de comer e colocou o garfo sobre o prato – Nenhum de nós conseguiu que ele saísse da mesa sem terminar de comer antes.

- Sangô tem razão, você é a melhor, Kagome-sama! – Miroku falou sorrindo para a garota. 

- Arigatou minna, mas não acho que vá durar muito... – Kagome sorriu e continuou a comer - ... ele logo volta...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Assim que terminaram de comer, Sangô  e Miroku saíram da cozinha deixando Rin e Kagome retirando a mesa .

- O que vai fazer depois, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou começando a lavar os pratos.

- Vou encontrar uma pessoa... – Rin respondeu – Você precisa de algo? ... Eu posso ligar e desmarcar...

- Iie. Não quero atrapalhar... é que se você não fosse fazer nada eu ia pedir para que fosse comigo ao cursinho, preciso fazer minha matrícula...

- Eu vou com você, K-chan...

- Mas seu compromisso...

- Você não sabe onde é, vou com você até lá.

- Demo, Rin-chan...

- Eu vou com você! Não quero que acabe se perdendo. 

 "Por que todos acham que eu sou estúpida?" Kagome pensou "Não é como se eu estivesse no meio de uma floresta e não houvesse ninguém para me dar informações..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Você não precisava ir comigo até a secretária, Rin-chan.

- Não se preocupe, tenho tempo de sobra.

- Arigatou, Rin-chan – Kagome falou caminhando para fora do prédio.

- Não foi nada, K-chan - Rin parou quando chegaram a calçada - Tem certeza que consegue voltar para casa sozinha? 

- Hai, não se preocupe... – Kagome sorriu tentando tranqüilizar a prima – Vou passar na livraria primeiro, e depois eu volto

- Tudo bem... – Rin olhou para o relógio antes de continuar – Se por acaso se perder ligue para casa e...

- Eu não vou me perder, Rin-chan.

- Ok,  acho que estou me preocupando demais – Rin sorriu e abraçou a prima – Você é uma garota grande e sabe o que fazer se algo acontecer.

- Hai! Não se preocupe mais comigo – Kagome sorriu – Vá antes que se atrase.

- Ok - Rin falou começando a se afastar – Ja ne, K-chan!

- Ja ne, Rin-chan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome estava sentada no ponto de ônibus, a sacola com os livros recém comprados em seu colo.

- Higurashi-san? – uma voz feminina chamou atrás da garota, Kagome se virou  reconhecendo a garota.

- Tayjya-san? – Kagome falou vendo a garota sentar ao seu lado sorrindo

- O que faz por aqui, Higurashi-san?

- Me chame de Kagome, Higurashi-san é minha mãe.

- Só se você me chamar de Sangô! – A garota responde sorrindo

- Combinado,  Sangô-chan.

- Demo, não me disse o que faz tão longe de casa.

- Rin-chan veio comigo fazer a matrícula no cursinho – Kagome levantou ao ver um ônibus se aproximando.

- E onde ela está? – Sangô falou parando ao lado de Kagome

- Tinha um compromisso e eu não quis atrasá-la mais.

- Entendo – o ônibus parou e as duas se aproximaram dele – Então vamos estudar juntas?

- Você estuda com minha prima?

- Hai, estamos na mesma classe! – Sangô falou subindo no ônibus, atrás de Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sangô e Kagome ficaram conversando por um tempo na sala quando chegaram em casa, isso até que Miroku e InuYasha chegassem e a garota começasse a discutir com o rapaz de cabelos curtos por tê-la deixado esperando por duas horas. Kagome arrumou uma desculpa e fugiu para seu quarto.

Rin chegou por volta das seis horas e a chamou para ajudá-la a prepara o jantar. Diferente do almoço, a refeição não foi nada agradável, já que Kikyo resolveu aparecer e lembrar a todos que estavam com o aluguel uma semana atrasados, a não ser por InuYasha que devia muito mais...

O rapaz fez alguns "comentários" até que Kikyo ameaçou despejá-lo e ele se calou. Isso fez com que um silêncio constrangedor se estendesse pelo resto da refeição. Todos se retiraram enquanto Kagome e Rin retiravam a mesa.

- Vamos deixar a louça para amanhã... –Rin falou quando colocaram todos os pratos na pia – Você parece cansada, K-chan

-Tem certeza?...Eu posso....

- Não se preocupe – Rin falou empurrando a prima para fora da cozinha – Vá tomar um banho e durma bem!

-Arigatou, Rin-chan. Você é um anjo!

- Boa noite, K-chan!

- Boa noite...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome se arrastou pela escada e para dentro de seu quarto, estava pegando a toalha quando ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado.

- De novo não! – Kagome falou, correu até a porta e começou a bater.

- Está ocupado!

- Não é justo, InuYasha! Você tomou banho primeiro ontem!

- A vida não é justa, Bruxa... Sente e espere!

- Baka egoísta!

- Bruxa pretenciosa! –O rapaz responde de imediato, riu antes de acrescentar – Seja mais rápida amanhã!

- Não acabe com a água quente como ontem! – Kagome falou sentando na cama, suspirou quando ouviu InuYasha rir em resposta.

**_N.A. – Oi minna, ^^_**

****

**_Em primeiro lugar devo dizer que me enganei em uma coisa ^^"_**

**_A explicação de porque InuYasha está se mostrando Humano está no próximo cap e não nesse como eu tinha dito ^^._**

**_Sumimasen_****_ pelo engano ^^"_**

**_ Vou responder  as reviews ^^:_**

****

**_Kagome-chan- Eu_****_ realmente não me lembrava quanto dessa fic tinha mostrado para você, mas se pensar bem...vai ver que não é tão mal não ter lido, pois agora pode ler algo novo ^^._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado._**

****

**_Shampoo-chan_**_ – Tenho_******_ que admitir que depois que escrevi, até eu fiquei compena da pobre K-chan... Fui muito má ne? ^^"_**

**_Hai, ele vai ser um hanyou e juro que você vai entender no próximo capítulo (dessa vez é sério, a explicação está no capítulo 4^^")_**

****

**_Lally_**__******_– Tenho_****_ pena de você ter que agüentar ler meus rascunhos... mas isso não quer dizer que vá parar de mostrá-los a você!^^_**

**_Não sei se você deve se sentir feliz ou triste com esse fato ^^"_**

**_Veja pelo lado bom.... não vou deixar você morrer de curiosidade ..._**

****

**_Lady Yang Fa_****_ – Devo dizer que você quase me convenceu a postar esse capítulo no dia que recebi sua review, mas só foi quase... ^^"_**

**_Brincadeirinha, eu já tinha intenção de postá-la hoje^^, mas com certeza receber reviews como a sua me anima a continuar a escrever ^^_**

****

**_Tomoyo_****_ Hiragizawa_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando^^_**

**_Você ficou com dó da K-chan?_**

**_Bem, não se preocupe... _**

**_Com o tempo as coisas melhoram... ou pioram ..._**

**_Quem sabe? _**

**_Bem...apenas eu e a Lally é claro ^^"_**

****

**_Camis_****_ –O Inu vai ficar na forma humana dele... por enquanto ^^_**

**_Como você viu, Sangô e Miroku já apareceram nesse capítulo e Sesshoumaru vai aparecer no pró--...O.o_**

**_Droga! Acho que falei demais..._**

**_Bem, todos vão acabar por aparecer sim ^^_**

**_ Vanny-chan– Respondendo ao seu comentário sobre eu ser má, devo dizer que..._**

**_*pausa dramática*_**

**_Eu sou mesmo! XD_**

**_Mas, essa não é a razão principal de eu não colocar todos os capítulos de uma só vez... _**

**_Pensando* Apesar de eu realmente gostar de deixá-las ansiosas... XD_**

**_Bem, voltando...^^"_**

**_Eu tenho seis capítulos prontos no total e estou postando aos poucos para poder ter tempo de respirar e pensar em AMF ^^_**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Bem... sabe como é... Loucura é meu nome do meio...^^"_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando._**

****

**_Marina _****_– Fico_****_ feliz que meus surtos sirvam para algo... como por exemplo, ajudar vocês a relaxarem de todas essas horríveis provas e trabalhos..._**

**_Será que você entendeu o que acontece com o Inu?_**

**_Graças as minhas confusões vai ter que espera pelo próximo capítulo para confirmar suas suspeitas... ^^"_**

****

**_Kiki-chan_****_ – Não se ofenda pelo verde... adoro essa cor, mas vou explicar a surpresa de Kagome._**

**_Em meio a todas as outras casas pintadas com cores claras, se localiza a agora pensão, pintada totalmente de verde folha!_**

**_Você não acharia estranho?_**

**_Principalmente se nas suas lembranças a casa fosse branca? XD_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando^^_**

****

****

**_Vou parar por aqui, já que respondi a todas as reviews ^^_**

**_Espero que gostem e me mandem reviews ^^_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne, _**

**_Naru_****__**

****

**_P.S- Se alguém não percebeu postei o cap. 8 de AnE ontem ^^_**


	4. Terceiro dia Comemorar o quê?

**Comemorar o quê ?**

**Terceiro dia**

**Depois de hoje, decidi que não devo mais desejar que o amanhã seja melhor. **

**Ontem ,**** eu disse que hoje seria melhor  e sossegado, mas foi um engano...grande engano!**

**Essas pessoas ou são mesmo loucas ou realmente se esforçam muito para isso!!!**

**Acordei em um horário mais aceitável e por um curto período de tempo, pensei que me u desejo de ontem tinha se realizado e eu teria um domingo calmo e normal ....**

**Outro gigantesco engano!**

**Assim que me aproximei da cozinha encontrei ouvi Rin conversando com um rapaz...que depois descobri que era o irmão, quer dizer, meio-irmão do Baka do quarto ao lado....**

**Para a felicidade de todos, Kikyo saiu logo depois do almoço, dizendo que só voltaria amanhã no final da tarde....**

**Logo todos os loucos da casa descobriram isso e aparentemente acharam que a volta de Sesshoumaru  era uma boa razão para fazer uma festa. Rin-chan parecia tão feliz que não tive coragem de dizer que não iria ajudar.**

**Sangô, Rin e eu passamos a tarde inteira cozinhando... e para que ?  
  
**

**Os idiotas beberam tanto e a maior parte da comida ficou....**

**A não ser pelo grosso baka do InuYasha que comeu muito(como sempre) e nem teve a decência de dizer se estava bom... **

**Um simples Arigatou, já estaria bom...**

**Ok**,****ok****...talvez eu não tenha o direito de falar já que também bebi e não comi nada...****

**Mas, acho que esperava um pouquinho de reconhecimento.**

**Ai,****ai... meus olhos estão fechando e tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, primeiro dia de cursinho!!! ^o^**

**Nem vou esperar para tomar banho, já que "ele" entrou primeiro...¬¬ mais uma vez...**

**Faço isso pela manhã.**

**Como eu já disse antes, não vou desejar que amanhã seja melhor pois o destino parece querer brincar comigo e faz com que exatamente o contrário aconteça.**

**Vou simplesmente deitar, fechar meus olhos e sonhar com InuYasha se afogando na maldita banheira! ( não me pergunte por que ele está tomando banho na banheira O.o" )**

****

**_Iie!_**

****

**_Se isso realmente acontecesse, eu me sentiria culpada...._**

****

**_Vou sonhar que ele dormiu na banheira, a água esfriou e ele acordou tremendo de frio!!!_**

****

**_Hai..._**

****

**_Bem melhor assim..._**

****

**_Vou dormir agora ~*~_**

****

****

**_Higurashi_****_ K._**

****

**_______________________________________________________________**

_*Biiip!* _

_*Biiiip!*_

_*Biiiiip!*_

_Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou para o despertador que marcava 9:00hrs, estendeu o braço e o desligou. Se espreguiçou pensando no que deveria fazer a seguir, até que percebeu o silêncio e não pode evitar um sorriso ao pensar que talvez seu desejo da noite anterior tivesse se tornado realidade._

_Afastou as cobertas, levantou da cama e entrou no banheiro. Depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, voltou para o quarto e começou a arrumar a cama calmamante cantarolando uma música enquanto pensava "Nada de ruim vai acontecer hoje...."_

_  Colocou um vestido de tecido fino e prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo antes de sair do quarto e procurar por Rin. Desceu as escadas usufruindo a paz e tranqüilidade que reinava na casa. Estava a alguns passos da porta da cozinha quando ouviu vozes._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin falou animada – Você voltou!_

_- Eu disse que voltaria hoje, Rin. _

_- Eu sei, mas nem sempre você volta no dia combinado._

_- Você tem tão pouca fé em mim. _

_~Então__ minha priminha tem um namorado?...E ele também mora aqui? ~ Kagome pensou sorrindo, deu mais alguns passos. _

_- Não é isso, mas... gomen, eu não tenho direito nenhum de exigir...eu não sou nada sua... – Rin parecia triste ao falar essas palavras._

_- Não é nada minha?_

_- Eu sou?- falou esperançosa._

_- Claro, você é minha...ahn, amiga!_

_- Amiga? ...Claro, que sou sua amiga..._

_Kagome parou a alguns passos da porta, já não estava mais tão certa que deveria entrar ~Essa conversa parece pessoal demais...~_

_- Rin você ..._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama..._

_- Talvez eu deva voltar para o meu quarto e esperar que ela venha me chamar..."_

_- O que está fazendo parada no meio do caminho, bruxa? – Kagome pulou de susto ao ouvir alguém falando próximo ao seu ouvido, colocou a mão sobre a boca para se impedir de gritar e virou para ver InuYasha. Ele sorriu e o rosto dele estava próximo demais do seu – Quem estamos espionando?_

_- Cale a boca, baka! Eu não... – Kagome parou de falar quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta atrás de si_

_- __Eu disse que tinha ouvido alguém, Rin – Kagome ouviu a voz masculina e se virou. Quase não pode esconder a surpresa ao ver o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados e olhos castanhos - Mas, você estava certa em uma coisa... Não é ninguém importante, apenas InuYasha e Kikyou..._

_- Eu sou Kagome!_

_- Sesshoumaru...- InuYasha falou estreitando os olhos - ... você voltou..._

_- Claro, irmãozinho. Eu disse que voltaria em duas semanas. – Sesshoumaru falou antes de voltar a olhar para Kagome – Parece que eu realmente me enganei, você não é aquela... Kikyou. Seu cheiro é diferente!_

_- Como assim meu cheiro é diferente? – Kagome perguntou confusa, mas então outra coisa que havia sido dita chamou sua atenção – Matte! – Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e depois para InuYasha – Irmãozinho?_

_- Hai, esse baka é meu irmão mais novo._

_- Meio-irmão!_

_- Que seja. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e entrou novamente na cozinha._

_- E não me chame de baka...- InuYasha o seguiu- ... na frente de desconhecidos!_

_- Eu não sou desconhecida, Baka! – Kagome falou entrando na cozinha atrás de InuYasha._

_- Dame! – InuYasha cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos – Olhe só o que você fez!... Agora a bruxa acha que tem o direito de me chamar assim!_

_- Não se engane, eu te chamo assim desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos sobre você!_

_- Garota esperta! – Sesshoumaru falou – Onde você a encontrou irmãozinho?_

_- Ela é minha prima... – Rin explicou – Veio do interior para estudar._

_- Interessante. – Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome, que se sentiu desconfortável e virou de costas fingindo examinar o conteúdo do armário – Por isso ela parece tanto com Kikyou..._

_- Felizmente, só na aparência! – InuYasha falou, sentando a mesa. Kagome quase se virou para olhar para ele, mas algo em Sesshoumaru a deixava sem graça._

_- Bem, vou desfazer minha mala. Venha comigo, InuYasha!_

_- Por que ?... Esqueceu o caminho?_

_- Porque eu disse pra você vir comigo! – Sesshoumaru se virou começando a sair da cozinha – Não me obrigue a repetir..._

_- Espero que seja rápido -  InuYasha levantou suspirando – Estou faminto! _

_– Grande novidade, baka! – Kagome falou estendo uma xícara para Rin – Você está sempre com fome!_

_- Bruxa! – InuYasha falou antes de sair da cozinha._

_- Agora que estamos sozinhas... – Kagome sorriu se virando para a prima -... vai me contar o que tem com o irmão Yokai do Baka?_

_- K-chan... ^^"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_- Fale logo o que quer, estou com fome!_

_- Não vai morrer se esperar um pouco, irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru entrou em seu quarto e esperou o irmão fazer o mesmo antes de fechar a porta – Estamos a sós, pare com esse disfarce ridículo!_

_- Sesshoumaru, eu..._

_- Acabe com isso agora!_

_-Sempre tão autoritário... – InuYasha resmungou enquanto fechava os olhos violetas sentindo as mudanças em seu corpo. Quando os abriu novamente, estavam dourados – Preferia quando você não estava aqui!_

_- Por que está fazendo isso, InuYasha?_

_- Porque eu quero. – InuYasha sentou na poltrona perto da janela – Não tenho que lhe dar satisfação sobre o que faço ou deixo de fazer!_

_- É por causa da garota nova, não é ?- Sesshoumaru sentou na poltrona em frente ao irmão – A tal de Kaguya?_

_- Kagome! – InuYasha corrigiu, estreitou os olhos quando viu o irmão levantar uma sombrancelha e sorrir – Qual é a graça?_

_- Nada, responda a minha pergunta._

_- E se for por causa dela?_

_- Não pode se esconder para sempre..._

_- Eu não estou... – InuYasha parou de falar e suspirou desanimado- Kikyou me disse para pegar a garota na estação. Eu me disfarcei para não chamar atenção e..._

_- Agora não tem coragem de se mostrar?_

_- Não é isso! – InuYasha levantou e passou a ,ao pelos cabelos – Só não quero que ela pense que sou... estranho._

_- Perto do seu comportamento, sua aparência não é estranha!_

_- Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha falou indignado, viu o irmão sorrir e revirou os olhos._

_-Não pode continuar com isso por muito tempo, sabe disso não é ?_

_- Hai, Okaa-san me explicou os efeitos quando me ensinou a fazer isso._

_- Esse disfarce usa muito do seu poder... deve estar se sentindo mais cansado que o normal..._

_-..._

_- E com mais fome... então me surpreendo que não tenha comido as paredes !_

_- Você tem prazer em me ridicularizar, não é ?_

_- Só quando você faz coisas ridículas. Não pode me culpar se isso é uma coisa comum_

_- Baka!_

_- Estou falando isso pra o seu bem. Pare com isso!_

_- Eu sei... – InuYasha falou virando para a janela – Por que tem que ser tão difícil, Sesshy? _

_- As coisas que valem a pena nunca são fáceis, irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru olhou para o rapaz mais novo, pensando como aquelas palavras faziam sentido para sua situação com Rin...  – Assim nós aprendemos a dar valor._

_- Acho que vou descer e comer alguma coisa..._

_- Tudo bem, encontro com você depois que tomar banho e me trocar – Sesshoumaru levantou e abriu a mala._

_- Posso fazer uma pergunta?_

_- Claro. O que você quer, InuYasha?_

_- Por que seu quarto é maior que o meu?_

_- Porque, diferente de você, eu pago aluguel... – Sesshoumaru respondeu sorrindo._

_- Ah, sim...eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe... – InuYasha fechou os olhos novamente mudando para sua forma humana antes de abrir a porta e sair._

_- Garoto teimoso... – Sesshoumaru falou caminhando para o banheiro - ... sempre fazendo as coisas do modo mais difícil.._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_- Vamos lá, Rin-chan!  - Kagome falou parando na frente da prima – Me conte o que você e Sesshoumaru são!_

_- Amigos. Nós somos amigos!_

_- Só amigos?_

_- Hai. Ele mesmo disse – Rin respondeu sem conseguir esconder o desapontamento._

_- Você queria que fossem mais que isso, não é?_

_- Hai... quer dizer... Iie... – Rin parou de falar e baixou a cabeça suspirando – Ele diz que é muito velho para mim..._

_- Você se importa com isso?_

_- Iie, mas ele sim._

_-Acho que ele só está tentando protegê-la..._

_-Eu sei... – a garota suspirou de novo – mas, eu..._

_- Não quer ser protegida?_

_- Hai...- Rin respondeu corando._

_- Kawaii, Rin-chan! – Kagome falou, os olhos brilhando – Aposto como vai dar tudo certo!_

_- O que vai dar certo, bruxa? – InuYasha falou entrando na cozinha._

_- Oh!... ¬¬ Você voltou..._

_-É claro que sim! Eu disse que voltaria. – InuYasha sentou a mesa – O que tem pra comer?_

_- Nada que você tenha comprado!_

_-Não foi isso o que perguntei!_

_- Mas, foi essa a minha resposta!_

_-Bruxa egoísta!_

_-Baka aproveitador!_

_-DAME! – Rin gritou, o que fez com que os dois olhassem para ela chocados – Gomen ne, mas vocês dois são impossíveis... – A garota pegou os bules de chá e café e os colocou em cima da mesa – Sente, K-chan!_

_- Demo..._

_-Sente! – Rin ordenou, Kagome concordou e sentou de frente para InuYasha. – Ótimo... – a garota falou colando três xícaras na mesa – Agora, vamos comer como pessoas normais! – Kagome e InuYasha apenas concordaram._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Os três estavam tomando café em silêncio quando Sangô e Miroku entraram na cozinha. O rapaz de cabelos curtos tinha uma marca vermelha no rosto da forma de uma mão, apesar de ainda ser cedo provavelmente já tinha feito algum avanço na garota._

_- Ohayo, minna! – Sangô falou alegre sentando ao lado de Kagome – Seu irmão voltou, InuYasha._

_- Meio-irmão! – InuYasha corrigiu pegando um pedaço de pão – E eu já tive o "prazer" de encontrá-lo..._

_- Que tal uma festa para comemorar? – Miroku falou sentando ao lado de InuYasha._

_- Por que? – InuYasha perguntou – A Dama de Gelo desapareceu durante a noite? – como se para responder a pergunta do rapaz Kikyou entrou na cozinha,_

_- Ohayo, devedores!_

_- Sempre tão agradável quanto uma adaga encravada nas costas! – InuYasha resmungou. Kagome mordeu o lábio se esforçando para não rir, o que o fez levantar uma sombrancelha._

_- Bom ver que apesar de não me pagarem em dia se sentem a vontade em comer..._

_- Tem alguma razão para vir aqui, além do fato principal que é deixar todos com azia... Dama de Gelo?_

_Sangô colocou um pedaço de pão na boca, para disfarçar a risada enquanto Miroku enchia sua xícara parecendo muito interessado no líquido esverdeado._

_Kikyou__ fingiu não perceber as reações e se virou para a irmã._

_-Rin, confio em você para manter tudo em ordem na minha ausência._

_- Claro, onee-san!_

_-Ótimo! Volto amanhã no final da tarde- Kikyou se virou para sair da cozinha, mas parou na porta – Seu irmão voltou, InuYasha!_

_- **Meio!** Meio**-irmão! – InuYasha falou levantando da cadeira – Qual a dificuldade de vocês entenderem isso?**_

_- De qualquer forma...ele pagou o aluguel, por que não segue seu exemplo?_

_- Você não estava de saída? – InuYasha falou voltando a sentar._

_- Quando você vai me pagar?_

_-Quando eu tiver dinheiro._

_- Acho que você vai ser meu escravo para sempre... – Kikyou riu da própria piada e saiu da cozinha._

_- Quando vou conseguir me livrar dessa..._

_-Se você pagasse ao menos um mês... – Rin começou_

_- Pago quando tiver dinheiro!_

_-Que tal arrumar um emprego? – Kagome perguntou._

_-Que tal cuidar de sua própria vida?_

_- Foi só uma sugestão... – Sangô falou enchendo sua xícara – Fique calmo, InuYasha._

_- Que tal uma festa?- Miroku voltou ao assunto anterior._

_- Para comemorar a ausência da Dama de Gelo? – InuYasha perguntou sorrindo – Boa idéia!_

_- Iie, pela volta de seu... – Miroku parou de falar quando InuYasha virou para ele estreitando os olhos -... **meio-irmão?**_

_- Hai, vamos comemorar a volta de Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin falou animada, levantando da mesa sem perceber os olhares espantados em sua direção. – Kagome-chan e eu fazemos a comida! ^^_

_- Demo... – Kagome começou._

_- Vocês dois podem ir comprar bebidas – Rin continuou, sem ouvir a prima._

_- Pensei que uma das regras de sua irmã fosse "Nada de festas!" – Sangô falou_

_- Ela não vai estar aqui para saber, não é? – Rin perguntou sorrindo_

_- Claro que não! – Miroku tomou o resto de seu chá – Sakê! Festa!_

_- Um dia sem a Dama de gelo!_

_- Vocês parecem crianças... – Sangô falou revirando os olhos._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama voltou! *-* _

_-Rin-chan ^^"_

_- Quem vai comigo a loja de bebidas? – Miroku perguntou levantando da mesa._

_- Eu vou, se não tiver que pagar!_

_- Eu ajudo, Rin-chan e Kagome-chan a prepararem a comida._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao entrar a cozinha._

_-Festa! Sakê! ^^_

_- Um dia sem Kikyou! \o/_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! *-*_

_~Kami__!...Tudo o que eu queria era um dia calmo e normal... -_-" ~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Quando todos se tornaram coerentes para explicar os planos para Sesshoumaru, ele concordou em ir a loja com Miroku e InuYasha._

_As três garotas ficaram na cozinha pensando no que deviam fazer primeiro... o Almoço ou a comida para a Festa..._

_-Por que não nos dividimos? Rin falou – Eu começo a preparar as coisas para a festa e vocês duas o almoço?_

_- Boa idéia, Rin-chan – Sangô falou dando um pequeno sorriso._

_- Iie, vamos fazer o almoço primeiro!_

_-Mas, K-chan..._

_- Kikyou ainda não saiu... – Kagome não queria desanimar a prima,mas precisa por algum juízo em sua cabeça – Se não quisermos que ela esteja aqui, quando os rapazes voltarem, é melhor fazer o almoço primeiro!_

_- Acho que você tem razão... -_-"_

_- Se formos rápidas, talvez ela saia logo! ^^_

_- Hai! – Rin levantou a cabeça e foi em direção a geladeira – Mãos a obra!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Assim como Kagome tinha dito, logo que comeu Kikyou se despediu e saiu de casa dizendo estar atrasada. Por sorte, os rapazes chegaram logo após sua saída._

_Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ver a quantidade de bebidas..._

_- Kami! Vocês convidaram mais pessoas?_

_- Iie, isso é para nós mesmo... – InuYasha falou colocando mais uma caixa de Sakê em cima da mesa._

_- Ahn...você não acha que exageraram? O.o"_

_- Não olhe pra mim. Foi Miroku quem calculou a quantidade de bebida..._

_- O.O..._

_- Não se preocupe... – ele se virou saindo da cozinha – Não é como se alguém tivesse que dirigir para casa!_

_- ...__ -_-" – Kagome suspirou desanimada._

_- Anime-se, K-chan – Rin falou colocando uma torta no forno – É uma festa! ^^_

_- Eu sei... – Kagome falou sentando em uma cadeira – Só queria saber o que estamos comemorando afinal..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_- Não vai beber nada, Princesa?_

_-Iie! ¬¬ - Kagome falou afundando mais no sofá._

_- Por que?_

_- Porque eu não quero... amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula....  não quero estar de **ressaca!**_

_- Anime-se, bruxa – InuYasha pegou a mão dela e a puxou – Isso é uma festa, não um funeral! _

_- Por que estamos comemorando afinal?_

_- Eu estou comemorando a ausência de sua "adorável" prima! – InuYasha falou olhando para os outros – Mas, cada um tem uma razão diferente..._

_-Por que Miroku está comemorando a volta de seu irmão?_

_- **Meio- irmão! – InuYasha suspirou – Miroku só queria uma desculpa para beber e tentar embriagar Sangô...**_

_- Entendo... – Kagome falou olhando para a prima que conversava com Sesshoumaru – Posso fazer uma pergunta?_

_- Desde que não seja para me pedir dinheiro..._

_- Seu... **meio–irmão é um yokai, certo?**_

_- Você percebeu isso ? – InuYasha falou sarcástico – Garota esperta!_

_- Responda como uma pessoa normal, Baka!_

_- Hai, ele é um Yokai... ¬¬ - InuYasha encheu um copo com sakê e ofereceu para a garota a sua frente._

_- Então... como você pode ser humano? – Kagome perguntou tomando um gole, InuYasha engasgou com a própria bebida. A garota olhou para ele assustada e deu um tapa em suas costas – Você está bem?_

_- *Cof* ...*Cof*... – InuYasha colocou o copo em cima da mesa e respirou fundo – É claro que estou!_

_- ...__ Sei... – Kagome levantou uma sombrancelha – O que aconteceu?... A bebida é muito forte para você?_

_- É claro que não! – InuYasha voltou a pegar o copo que estava pela metade e engoliu o líquido de uma só vez – Viu só ? ... Sem problema!_

_- Não faça isso, Baka! – Kagome olhou para o rapaz preocupada – Não quero ter que ajudar ninguém a voltar para o quarto._

_- Como se eu precisasse de sua ajuda!_

_- Você se esforça para ser desagradável ou é uma coisa natural? ¬¬"_

_-É natural! – InuYasha respondeu enchendo seu copo novamente._

_- Eu não esperava uma resposta para essa pergunta! – Kagome revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de seu copo._

_- Então, por que perguntou?_

_- Você é tão cansativo... -_-" – Kagome falou desanimada – Não vai responder minha pergunta?_

_- Eu já fiz isso!_

_- A outra pergunta... aquela que fiz antes de você quase morrer engasgado com a bebida..._

_- Eu não engasguei! – InuYasha corou e virou de costas pra ela – Eu não me lembro de outra pergunta..._

_- Se seu irmão é Yokai, por que você é humano?_

_- ...___

_- InuYasha?_

_- Minha mãe é humana..._

_- Então você é um hanyou?_

_- ...___

_- InuYasha qual o problema? – Kagome sorriu – O gato comeu sua língua?_

_- Você interroga todas as pessoas conhecidas ou é algo que reserva só a minha pessoa? ¬¬_

_-Só estou curiosa..._

_- Hai, eu sou um hanyou! – InuYasha falou virando o conteúdo do copo novamente e o batendo contra a mesa – Agora, se já terminou o interrogatório...vou procurar algo melhor para fazer!_

_-... O.o" – Kagome piscou vendo o rapaz se afastar – Mas, eu só fiz uma pergunta..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A pequena festa se estendeu até por volta da meia-noite, quando todos começaram a arrumar tudo. Kikyou só voltaria no fim da tarde, mas todos tinham aula pela manhã e não queriam correr o risco de serem descobertos._

_InuYasha__ desapareceu ao primeiro sinal de trabalho. Miroku e Sesshoumaru arrumaram a sala enquanto as garotas levavam as coisas para a cozinha._

_- Vamos lavar a louça agora? – Kagome perguntou desejando fortemente que não._

_- Iie, K-chan... – Rin  falou bocejando – Vamos deixar as coisas na pia e lavamos quando voltarmos da aula amanhã. ^^_

_- Você é quem sabe. – Kagome falou agradecendo aos deuses que pelo menos esse desejo tivesse se tornado realidade._

_- Eu ajudo vocês... – Sangô falou depositando os copos na pia - ...amanhã._

_- Você é muito gentil, Sangô-chan ^^ - Rin falou fechando a geladeira ( quando foi que ela abriu? ^^") – Vamos dormir , temos que acordar cedo amanhã._

_Kagome apenas acenou concordando..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_- _Oyasumi_, Kagome-chan! – Sangô falou abrindo a porta._

_- _Oyasumi_, Sangô-chan... – Kagome respondeu entrando no próprio quarto. Não ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e sorriu pensando que pelo menos uma vez poderia tomar banho sossegada. Pegou a toalha e foi até a porta... tentou abri-la, mas a encontrou trancada._

_- Ocupado, Bruxa! – InuYasha falou e Kagome estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o barulho de água._

_-  Você... está tomando banho...na banheira? O.o" "_

_- Não é da sua conta! – o rapaz respondeu mal-humorado._

_- ...__ O.o " " " – Kagome suspirou se afastando da porta – Certas coisas é melhor não saber..._

**_N.A -  Oi minna ^^,_**

****

**_Demorei um pouquinho mais com esse capítulo porque estava com uma pequena preguiça em digitá-lo ^^"_**

****

**_Mas enfim terminei, espero que gostem ^^_**

****

**_Vou responder as reviews ^^_**

****

**_Shampoo-chan_****_ – Sei que essa minha idéia foi meio diferente, mas acho que agora deu pra entender ne ?  
Espero que esteja se saindo bem nas provas ^^_**

****

**_Suu-chan_**_ – Fico_****_ feliz que esteja gostando e apesar de eu ficar dó da pobre K-chan..._****

**_É só quase porque realmente a vida dela é muito engraçada desse modo ^^"_**

****

****

**_Hito-chan_****_ – Que bom que está gostando ^^_**

****

****

**_Kagome-chan – Eu sei que é horrível esperar porque também sou ansiosa ^^"_**

**_Mas, fico feliz que esteja gostando ^.~_**

****

**_Camis_****_ – Como eu disse aqui está a explicação do porque ele ficar se transformando ^^_**

**_E eu li sua fic, está muito interessante, mas quando fui deixar uma review...deu erro...¬¬"_**

**_Depois eu tento de novo, ok ? ^^_**

****

**_Ale – Realmente acho que pelo menos Kikyou ficou com uma personalidade bem parecida ^^._**

**_Você tem razão, certas coisas nunca mudam ^.~_**

**_E nessa fic...espere o inesperado..._**

**_Porque nela tudo pode acontecer...^-^_**

****

**_Marina – E então?  
Agora que a explicação saiu, combina como que você tinha imaginado?  
Espero que sim ^^_**

****

**_May-chan_****_ –Preguiça?... Você não tinha lido por pregiça?....-_-"_**

**_Mas, tudo bem... agora que você já leu e gostou espero que não tenha mais preguiça em continuar ^^_**

**_E respondendo a sua pergunta...Sesshy acabou de aparecer nesse capítulo ^^.  
Acho que ele ouviu você falar o nome dele ^.~_**

****

**_ Lally– A K-chan é otimista ne ?_**

**_Pobrezinha...depois de tudo o que aprontei com ela...  
Com certeza você ler meus rascunhos ajuda nas minhas loucuras... principalmente na cena do...O.o"_**

**_Ai, quase falei demais...-_-"_**

**_Preciso aprender a controlar minha língua, ou nesse caso meus dedos^^"_**

****

**_ Dani– Que bom que está gostando._**

**_Finalmente nesse capítulo vocês podem ver a solução desse mistério._**

**_Espero que goste ^^_**

****

**_Satsuki_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando e acredite ou não....você não é a primeira pessoa a me pedir para escrever sobre Shaman King....  
Vou dizer a você, o mesmo que disse a ele: "Quem sabe um dia ?" ^^_**

**_Você descobriu o segredo... Garota esperta! ^.~  
E o motivo de isso acontecer, é porque nessa fic ele pode se transformar em humano quando quer, mais resposta no decorrer dos capítulos ^^_**

**_Respondendo as suas perguntas:_**

**_1 – Hai, essa fic vai ser mais ou menos longa ^^"_**

**_2 -  Não sei porque Kikyou pintou a casa de verde, como o Inu disse ..."Ela é Louca!" ^.~_**

****

****

****

**_Ufa_****_!...Respondi tudo ^^._**

**_E só a nível de curiosidade... esse capítulo tem 17 páginas ...etão vocês entendem o por que de eu estar com preguiça de digitá-lo né? ^^"_**

****

**_Vou parar por aqui^^_**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_******__****


	5. Quarto dia Fast Food?

**Fast**** Food?**

**__**

**__**

**Quarto dia **

**__**

**__**

**_Olá ^_****_^_**

****

**_Hoje o dia foi mais calmo... Não normal, mas calmo!_**

****

**_Estou tão feliz^-^_**

****

**_Finalmente consegui tomar banho na frente do baka..._**

****

**_Acho que nada pode estragar meu dia amanhã!_**

****

**_Mas, vamos voltar ao inicio do dia..._**

****

**_Tive que acordar mais cedo para tomar banho, mas até que não foi de todo mal já que me ajudou a despertar^^_**

****

**_A aula no cursinho foi normal, um pouco diferente da escola...Mas normal._**

****

**_Eu e as garotas decidimos almoçar lá perto ao invés de voltar e fazer comida até que "os dois" resolveram aparecer..._**

****

**_Miroku sentou ao lado de Sangô e quase me escondi embaixo da mesa quando ela gritou "Hentai!" e deu um sonoro tapa no rosto dele._**

****

**_Nem preciso dizer que a lanchonete inteira olhou para nós..._**

****

**_InuYasha viu nisso uma oportunidade de comer de graça e devorou o lanche de Miroku enquanto este se encontrava desmaiado no chão..._**

****

**_Devo dizer que isso foi apenas o inicio, mas não quero me lembrar do resto...-_-"_**

****

**_Ao menos eles tiveram a decência de nos dar uma carona para casa e se enfiaram no quarto para estudar para prova enquanto nós três lavávamos a louça de ontem._**

****

**_No meio da tarde, Kikyou ligou dizendo que passaria mais uma noite fora de casa..._**

****

**_Não posso negar que essa noticia me deixou um pouco mais feliz ^^_**

****

**_Não tendo que nos preocupar com a volta da megera, eu e as garotas resolvemos estudar no quarto de Rin..._**

**_Isso é claro até que Sesshoumaru chegou ( o quarto dele é ao lado do dela) e minha priminha arrumou uma desculpa para colocar Sangô e eu para fora..._**

****

**_Não posso culpá-la. Afinal, ao contrário do irmão, ele é lindo e educado!_**

****

**_Bem, para terminar a noite resolvemos pedir uma pizza. Todos colaboraram...Menos, você sabe quem... ¬¬_**

****

**_InuYasha achou que comer era o suficiente ¬¬"_**

****

**_Sem comentários -_-"_**

****

**_Vou ficar por aqui. Amanhã eu volto!_**

****

**_Higurashi K._**

****

**______________________________________________________________**

****

*Biiip!* 

*Biiiip!*

*Biiiiip!*

Kagome estendeu o braço para desligar o alarme, mas mesmo depois de apertar o botão o ruído continuou...

*Biiip!* 

*Biiiip!*

*Biiiiip!*

A garota sentou na cama e abriu os olhos, virou a cabeça para o relógio que marcava 07:31hrs. Suspirou levantando da cama e foi para o banheiro.

Estava terminando de se vestir quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- K-chan?

- Já vou, Rin-chan! – Kagome respondeu prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Sangô-chan e eu estamos na cozinha. – Rin falou começando a se afastar.

- Certo! – Kagome terminou de se arrumar, pegou a bolsa que estava pendurada perto da porta e saiu do quarto. Encontrou as duas garotas na cozinha – Ohayo, minna! 

- Ohayo! – as duas responderam sorrindo

- O que vai comer, K-chan? – Rin perguntou tomando um gole de seu chá.

- Nada...Não consigo comer nada pela manhã...

-Então podemos ir. – Sangô falou terminando seu chá e colocando a xícara na pia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As três saíram da sala conversando alegremente, já passava um pouco do meio-dia.

- O que achou do primeiro dia, Kagome-chan?

- Não é muito diferente do colégio – Kagome falou sorrindo – A não ser pelo fato de que agora, não sou obrigada a fazer dever de casa!

-Hai, isso é um alívio! – Rin falou sorrindo.

- Estou com fome! – Kagome falou ao saírem do prédio.

- Eu avisei para comer algo pela manhã, K-chan. Ainda temos que lavar a louça antes de fazer o almoço.

-Eu sei...- Kagome suspirou desanimada.

- Podíamos comer algo ali – Sangô falou apontando para a lanchonete do outro lado da rua – Afinal, Kikyou só vai voltar no final da tarde mesmo. ^^

- Acho que você tem razão, Sangô-chan – Rin falou, sorriu ao ver os olhos de Kagome que pareciam implorar para que ela concordasse – Mas, é só hoje, K-chan!

- Hai! – Kagome concordou animada – Arigatou, minna! – Falou seguindo as duas para a lanchonete.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Uma refeição em paz! – Kagome falou sentando em uma das mesas, de costas para a porta.

- Você é engraçada, K-chan! –Rin falou sentando na frente da prima.

- Por que?- Kagome perguntou pegando uma batata frita e colocando na boca.

-Não é tão ruim em casa ^^

- Claro que não! A não ser pelo baka guloso que parece um saco sem fundo! ¬¬

- E o pervertido que não sabe manter as mãos longe da gente... – Sangô completou sentando ao lado de Kagome.

- Acho que vocês estão falando cedo demais! – Rin falou olhando para as pessoas que entravam naquele momento.

-Nani? – Kagome perguntou dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

-Então foi aqui que vocês se esconderam...

-...O.O – Kagome se sentiu congelar ao ouvir a voz masculina conhecida, fechou os olhos desejando que aquilo fosse um sonho...Ou melhor, pesadelo...Voltou a abri-los quando sentiu uma mão passar por cima de seu ombro e pegar uma de suas batatas – Por que? -_-"  - A garota perguntou colocando o lanche em cima do guardanapo e olhando para InuYasha – Pó que você está me perseguindo? O rapaz apenas sorriu e sentou na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Eu disse a Sangô que vinha buscá-la hoje – Miroku falou sentando em frente à garota – Pensei que você tinha ido embora, então InuYasha viu Kagome-sama...

- Você está atrasado, Miroku!- Sangô falou seca – Como sempre deve ter se distraído com alguma garota...

-Gomen nasai, doce Sangô. – Miroku tentou explicar – Não foi...

- Nos de um desconto, Sangô- InuYasha falou roubando outra batata de Kagome que deu um tapa em sua mão- Sabe que a faculdade é praticamente do outro lado da cidade!

- Ele disse que estaria aqui a uma!

-Ele não paga minhas multas! – InuYasha sorriu pegando o copo de Kagome e tomando um gole de seu refrigerante – Devia ter me consultado antes... Oi! Eu estava tomando isso! – O rapaz falou quando a garota arrancou o copo de sua mão.

- "Isso" é meu! Se quiser comer, compre! –Kagome respondeu impedindo que ele pegasse outra batata.

- Bruxa egoísta!

- Aproveitador!

-HENTAI!!! – os dois pararam de discutir e se viraram a tempo de Sangô acertar a cabeça de Miroku com uma bandeja vazia. O rapaz caiu no chão inconsciente enquanto a lanchonete mergulhava em silencio e todos olhavam para os ocupantes da mesa.

- Sangô-chan... O que? – Kagome perguntou confusa e encabulada por estarem atraindo tanta atenção.

- Miroku foi comprar um lanche e aparentemente tropeçou e acabou caindo... E se apoiou em Sangô-chan... – Rin respondeu com maior naturalidade enquanto continuava a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

InuYasha olhou para o amigo ainda inconsciente no chão, antes de dar de ombros e pegar a bandeja dele.

- Acho que Miroku não vai mais comer isso!

- Você... – Kagome parou de falar quando Sangô deu um murro na mesa e levantou da cadeira.

- O show acabou! Paguem ou parem de olhar! – Todos na lanchonete se viraram depressa e continuaram a comer seus lanches.

-...O.o" – Kagome olhou para a garota que voltava a sentar, parecendo bem mais calma.

- Pode continuar, Kagome-chan^^

- Ahn...Acho que esqueci o que ia dizer...

- ^^... – Sangô sorriu e continuou a comer calmamente.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – Kagome perguntou ao ver InuYasha roubar mais uma batata – Pensei que ia comer o lanche de Miroku!

- Ele não comprou batata.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Não seja egoísta, princesa. ^.~

- Faça como quiser! – Kagome deu outra mordida em seu lanche, ainda zonza com os acontecimentos ~Será que algum dia vou ter um dia normal novamente?~ Viu InuYasha pegar outra batata e suspirou ~Acho que não!~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku acordou quando todos estavam quase terminando de comer, olhou para InuYasha e suspirou desanimado ao ver apenas o papel que envolvia seu lanche, antes de se afastar para comprar outro para viagem já que estavam de saída.

Depois de uma pequena discussão, Miroku sentou no banco ao lado do passageiro ao lado de InuYasha. Kagome e Rin tiveram que segurar Sangô que estava a ponto de voar em cima do rapaz que tinha se aproveitado da oportunidade da garota entrando no carro para tocar uma parte que não devia... Mais uma vez...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As garotas foram trocar de roupa antes de começar a arrumar a cozinha e os rapazes se enfiaram dentro do quarto de InuYasha falando que iam estudar para a prova do dia seguinte.

As três garotas conversavam alegremente enquanto lavavam a louça.

-Eu não sabia que InuYasha fazia outra coisa além de roubar comida dos outros...

-Ah, sim... Ele e Miroku estão na mesma faculdade – Sangô falou pegando os copos que Rin tinha acabado de enxugar e os guardava no armário. 

- O que eles estudam afinal?

- Artes plásticas - Rin respondeu pegando um dos pratos que Kagome acabara de enxaguar.

- Artes?

- Hai, K-chan.

- InuYasha desenha muito bem - Sangô falou – Já o hentai só está nesse curso por causa das modelos nuas!

-Modelos nuas? O.O

- Hai, ele não me engana com esse papo de "Amor a arte" ¬­¬. 

- Sesshoumaru administra a galeria de arte.

-Galeria de arte? – Kagome perguntou entregando o último prato para Rin

-Hai, ele assumiu a gerencia quando o pai morreu.

- Entendo...- Kagome suspirou quando ouviu o telefone tocar – Eu atendo!- falou para as duas garotas e correu para atender – Mushi Mushi?

- Quem está falando?

- Higurashi Kagome, eu...

- Sou eu Kikyou. Onde está a inútil da minha irmã?

- Na cozinha, estamos lavando a louça...

-Não importa. – Kikyou a cortou – Avise que só vou voltar amanhã à tarde. Tive um imprevisto e vou ter que passar a noite aqui.

-Aqui aonde?

- Não interessa, apenas de o recado para Rin! – Kikyou falou antes de desligar sem se despedir.

- Grossa! – Kagome suspirou colocando o fone no gancho novamente e voltando para a cozinha.

- Quem era, K-chan?

-Kikyou... – Kagome respondeu – Ela disse que houve um imprevisto e só vai poder voltar amanhã à tarde.

- Que bom! Rin falou, corou quando as outras garotas começaram a rir.

-É bom saber que nem você suporta a megera, Rin-chan – Sangô falou sorrindo.

-Não é bem assim, eu só... – Rin suspirou e tentou mudar de assunto - O que acham de estudarmos a matéria de hoje?

-Como quiser, Rin-chan – Kagome falou sorrindo enquanto seguia a prima para fora da cozinha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois de duas horas, as garotas resolveram fazer uma pausa nos estudos.

- Você tem tanta sorte por não ter que dividir o banheiro com um baka que sempre acaba com a água quente...

- Ou com um pervertido que sempre tenta abrir a porta quando não deve...

- Hai, é bom ter um banheiro só para mim, mas... – Rin fechou seus livros para guardá-los -...Eu não me importaria de dividi-lo com Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Aposto que não! – Kagome sorriu antes de completar – Quem se importaria de dividir o banheiro com ele?

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! – Rin falou corando.

-É tão fácil deixá-la sem graça, Rin-chan...

Rin levantou de um pulo ao ouvir a porta do quarto ao lado se abrir.

- Acho que é melhor descansar um pouco antes de começar a preparar o jantar – Rin falou guardando os livros na estante – Acho que vou tomar banho e deitar um pouco...

Kagome e Sangô olharam uma para a outra e riram antes de pegarem seus livros e saírem do quarto.

-Que tal vermos Tv?  - Sangô falou abrindo a porta de seu quarto e depositando os livros sobre uma cadeira perto da porta.

-Tem uma tv aqui? – Kagome perguntou abrindo a porta e colocando os livros sobre a mesinha perto da porta.

-Hai, na sala... – Sangô parou na porta – Você não viu?

- Iie, acho que não tive tempo de "Explorar" a casa.

-Bem, estamos livres por enquanto... – Sangô sorriu – O que acha de vermos um filme?

-Ótimo! – Kagome sorriu animada – Vamos lá.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O sol já estava se pondo quando Rin e Sesshoumaru desceram para encontrar Sangô e Kagome deitadas no sofá da sala vendo Tv.

- O que vamos fazer para o jantar?

-O que você quiser, Rin-chan...- Kagome respondeu olhando para a prima.

- Algo simples...Ainda estou cansada pela festa de ontem...

- Por que não pedimos algo? –Sangô perguntou sorrindo – Se a gente dividir não vai sair muito caro...

- Boa idéia... – Sesshoumaru concordou – Assim, Rin pode tirar uma folga.

- O que vamos jantar? – InuYasha perguntou descendo a escada ao lado de Miroku.

- É só falar em comida e a fome em pessoa aparece... – Kagome falou revirando os olhos.

-Eu ouvi isso, bruxa!

- Fico feliz, já que essa era a minha intenção, baka!

- Vamos pedir comida. – Sangô falou antes que os dois começassem outra discussão.

-Que bom – InuYasha falou sentando ao lado de Kagome no sofá que olhou para ele irritada antes de se afastar – O que vai ser?

- Que tal pizza? – Miroku perguntou.

- Maravilhoso! – InuYasha aprovou sorrindo.

- Pretende pagar dessa vez? – Kagome perguntou olhando para o rapaz sentado a seu lado.

- Iie, por isso meu irmão está aqui!^^

-Agora sou seu irmão? – Sesshoumaru perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha – Não sou seu banco pessoal, sabia?

- Você não quer que seu irmão Zinho morra de fome, não é?

- Duvido que isso aconteça algum dia! – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

-Você arrumaria alguém de quem roubar comida! – Kagome falou cruzando os braços.

- Ou deixaria alguém ficar inconsciente para roubar seu lanche!- Miroku completou.

-Oi! Eu não fiz isso! – InuYasha pulou no sofá – Sangô bateu em você por agarrá-la, eu... Só comi seu lanche para não desperdiçar comida.

- Vou fingir que acredito em sua desculpa! ¬¬"

- Então, vamos pedir pizza, ne? – Rin perguntou tentando acabar com a discussão – Quantas e de que?

- Eu acho... – InuYasha começou.

-Se você não vai ajudar a pagar... Kagome interrompeu -... Não acho que tenha direito a opinar!

-Feh! ¬¬ - InuYasha cruzou os braços na frente do peito, Sesshoumaru riu ao ver como o irmão não conseguia ganhar uma discussão com a garota.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quase uma hora depois, a campainha tocou. Kagome levantou do sofá sorrindo.

- Eu atendo! – A garota pegou o dinheiro de cima da mesa de centro e caminhou para a porta. – Olá! – falou para o rapaz de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo parado a sua frente, segurando três pizzas.

- Olá...Você é nova aqui?

- Hai, cheguei a poucos dias do interior. – Kagome abriu mais o sorriso ~finalmente alguém que não acha que sou parecida com aquela bruxa da Kikyou...~

- Eu sabia que não tinha visto você aqui antes... – ele falou estendendo as pizzas para a garota que as pegou ainda sorrindo – Qual o seu nome?

- Higurashi Kagome, eu...

- Você é parente da megera? – o rapaz a interrompeu. Kagome suspirou ~Talvez eu não deva falar o nome de família mais...~

- Sou prima de Kikyou, se é isso que você perguntou... – Kagome respondeu entregando o dinheiro para o rapaz a sua frente – Você ainda não me disse seu nome...

- O que diabo você está fazendo aqui, Kouga? – InuYasha perguntou, parando atrás de Kagome.

- Então... Você ainda não foi despejado, cara de cachorro? – O rapaz perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Cara de cachorro? – Kagome perguntou virando para InuYasha confusa – Eu não acho...

- Não me compare com você, lobo! – InuYasha falou sem prestar atenção na garota – Ainda morando em seu carro velho?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Ele veio entregar as pizzas...

- Você? ... Entregando... Pizzas? – InuYasha perguntou rindo.

- Baka!¬¬ - Kouga falou irritado – Por que você está com essa aparência afinal?

- Isso... – InuYasha parou de rir e se colocou na frente de Kagome -... Não é da sua conta!

- InuYasha, não fa-- ... – Kagome falou quando o viu colocar a mão na porta.

- Volta ao seu "emprego", lobo! – InuYasha falou fechando a porta violentamente, sorriu ao ouvi-lo gemer ~Espero ter acertado a cara dele ~

- Grosso! Como pode fazer isso? – Kagome falou, jogando as pizzas nos braços de InuYasha e abrindo a porta para encontrar o outro rapaz com a mão cobrindo o rosto – Está tudo bem, Kouga-kun?

- Kouga...kun? O.o – InuYasha repetiu observando Kagome colocar a mão no ombro do outro rapaz – Você mal o conhece e... Kouga...kun? O.o"

- Eu devia matá-lo por isso, cara de cachorro! - Kouga falou tirando as mãos da frente do rosto, ligeiramente avermelhado – O que deu em você para bater a porta na minha cara?

- Pensei que você fosse esperto o bastante para se afastar... – InuYasha falou dando de ombros – mas, pelo visto...Me enganei...

- Seu cretino, você fez de propósito!- Kouga falou dando um passo na direção do outro rapaz

- Talvez sim, talvez não... – InuYasha sorriu – Quem sabe?

- Ora seu... – Kouga levantou as mãos tentando se aproximar do outro rapaz, mas Kagome foi mais rápida e se colocou entre os dois.

- Não faça isso, Kouga-kun... – A garota deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu o rapaz baixar os braços – Ele não fez de propósito, sabe como ele é meio...

- Eu não preciso da sua-- ...Itai! – InuYasha quase derrubou as pizzas quando Kagome pisou em seu pé – Por que diabos fez...

-Viu só? – Kagome pegou o braço de Kouga, começando a se afastar – Ele é atrapalhado, pobrezinho! – Kagome parou no primeiro degrau e empurrou o rapaz gentilmente – Você tem mais o que fazer do que se preocupar com ele...

- Você tem razão. – Kouga falou pegando a mão de Kagome – Ja ne, adorável Kagome... – beijou sua mão antes de terminar de descer os degraus – Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, cara de cachorro!

- Maldito lobo! 

- Ja ne, Kouga-kun – Kagome acenou para o rapaz que se afastava.

- Por que falou que eu era atrapalhado? Ou melhor, porque diabo pisou no meu pé? – InuYasha falou parado na porta – Eu não preciso de aju—

- Ele é Yokai, você humano... – Kagome entrou e fechou a porta – Ele poderia machucar você!

- Eu não... Quer dizer ele não... – InuYasha estendeu a mão e segurou o braço da garota – Você se importaria?

- Nani?

- Você se importaria se ele me machucasse?

-Claro que sim! – Kagome sorriu e pegou as pizzas de volta – Você estava segurando a comida! ^^

- O.o"... - InuYasha estreitou os olhos antes de se afastar – Bruxa! – parou quando sentiu a mão da garota em seu braço.

- Eu estava brincando, InuYasha. É claro que me importo com você!

- Não preciso de sua pena! – o rapaz se livrou do toque de Kagome, começando a se afastar novamente. Ela tentou segurá-lo novamente, mas não conseguiu.

- Matte, InuYasha! – Kagome suspirou desanimada, olhando para as pizzas em seus braços, quando ele não lhe deu atenção e começou a subir a escada – InuYasha?

- O que deu nele? – O que deu nele? – Sangô perguntou parando ao lado de Kagome.

- Segure isso para mim – A garota praticamente jogou as pizzas nos braços de Sangô antes de subir as escadas correndo – InuYasha?

- O que você quer, bruxa? O rapaz parou de repente e se virou. Kagome sem esperar pelo movimento repentino acabou colidindo contra o corpo dele, sentiu suas mãos a segurarem pelos braços a impedindo de cair. Levantou a cabeça admirando os belos olhos violetas – Olhe por anda sua louca! Vai acabar se machu—

- Gomen nasai – Kagome murmurou sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Afinal você quase caiu... – InuYasha falou sem soltar os braços dela.

- Não é por causa disso – a garota falou corando – e sim pelo que eu disse antes. Eu estava brincando... Pensei que você entenderia... – levantou a mão, tocando seu peito – A verdade é que fiquei preocupada que Kouga o machucasse.

- Feh! Como se aquele fracote pudesse...

- Você é humano, InuYasha!

- Eu sou um Hanyou!

- Você parece humano para mim!

- Nem tudo é o que parece.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Kagome perguntou parecendo confusa.

- Ahn... Nada!- InuYasha a soltou como se apenas agora percebesse que ainda a segurava e se virou de costas.

- Você não vai comer? – Kagome perguntou querendo mudar de assunto

- Como você mesmo disse... Eu não paguei pela comida. – o rapaz respondeu caminhando para seu quarto.

- Isso nunca o impediu antes!

- Estou sem fome!

- Então você deve estar doente!

- Talvez eu esteja apenas cansado de ser lembrado que não pago pelo que como! – ele respondeu se virando para Kagome.

- Vamos lá, InuYasha... – a garota falou colocando a mão em seu braço – Você sabe que quer...

- Eu...

- Deixe de ser teimoso, baka! – Kagome sorriu quando o viu estreitar os olhos – Se demorar demais os outros vão comer tudo.

- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer, não é? – InuYasha perguntou dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Iie... – Kagome respondeu enlaçando seu braço no dele e começando a puxá-lo – Vamos voltar?

- Hai!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome deixou todos ainda comendo e subiu a escada sem conseguir conter um sorriso. Entrou no quarto e depois de pegar suas coisas foi para o banheiro, trancou as duas portas e abriu a torneira enquanto começava a se despir esperando a banheira encher.

Entrou na banheira calmamente e fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo relaxar em contato com a água quente. Depois de uns dez minutos ouviu a porta do quarto lado abrir e fechar, seguido de passos. Não pode evitar um sorriso de satisfação quando ouviu alguém praguejando ao tentar abrir a porta e não conseguir.

- Mas, o que diabo...?

- Ocupado, Baka! – a garota falou sorrindo.

- Kagome?

- Quem mais seria?

-Saia já daí! Quero tomar banho!

- Que pena, mas... – Kagome voltou a fechar os olhos, um sorriso nos lábios -... Vai ter que esperar sua vez!

- Bruxa! – InuYasha sorriu se afastando da porta - Aproveite bem, amanhã não vai ter tanta sorte!

- É o que vamos ver... 

**_N.A. – Oi minna ^^_**

****

**_Como estou tendo um pequeno e maldito bloqueio nas outras fics ¬¬", resolvi digitar esse capítulo( 17 páginas ^^), espero que gostem ^^._**

****

**_Agora, responder as reviews ^-^_**

****

**_Lally_****_ – Pelo visto seus surtos estão ficando cada vez piores... assim como os meus ^^"_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e parece que seus dedos falam demais assim como os meus... Ainda bem que o Inu te impediu de continuar ^.~_**

**_Sinal que ele serve para alguma coisa_**

**_Inu_****_ – Eu ouvi isso ! ¬¬_**

**_^^" esqueci que ele estava perto..._**

****

****

**_Shampoo-chan_****_ – Em primeiro lugar, caso eu tenha esquecido de mandar review ( de novo ^^")_**

**_Amei o novo capítulo de "Um lugar no coração"_**

**_E Sesshoumaru não brigou com o Inu porque nessa fic, eles tem um relacionamento mais cordial ^^_**

**_Inu_**_ – Não sei_******_ porque você sempre coloca aquele inútil para me atrapalhar! ¬¬_**

**_Porque eu quero e pare de me atrapalhar, baka!¬¬_**

**_Espero que goste desse capítulo também, Shampoo-chan ^^_**

****

**_Iza_****_ -  Sua capacidade de não me entender sempre me surpreende ^^_**

**_Mas, fico feliz que dessa vez você tenha aceitado sem maiores complicações ^.~_**

**_Bruxa louca ne?.... Apelido carinhoso? ¬¬"_**

**_Inu_****_ – Você devia ter deixado eu acabar com ela aquele dia...._**

**_-_-" Você queria matar a pobrezinha seu exagerado! Não é para tanto!_**

**_Vou pensar em apelido "carinhoso" para você também, Iza... Me aguarde..._**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Ele é mesmo um baka, inútil, teimoso--..._**

**_Inu_****_ – Oi! Eu ainda estou aqui!_**

**_Gomen ne, me empolguei ^^"_**

**_Voltando, ele é assim mesmo. Mas com o tempo acaba aprendendo ^.~_**

**_Inu_****_ – O que você quer dizer com isso? ¬¬"_**

**_Segredo!_**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^_**

**_E respondendo a sua pergunta o Inu entra primeiro porque—_**

**_Inu_****_ – Eu sou mais rápido! ^^_**

**_O que eu disse sobre me interromper? ¬¬_**

**_Inu_****_ – Eu estava respondendo a pergunta..._**

**_Ela perguntou para mim! E você me interrompeu.... ¬¬ Seu grosso!_**

**_Inu_**_- Feh_******_! _**

**_Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^, e como vocÊ viu nesse capítulo a K-chan conseguiu entrar antes do Baka ^^_**

****

**_Satsuki_****_ – Que bom que gostou da cena do Sesshy/ Rin ^^ Eles são Kawaii ne ?_**

**_Inu_****_ – Quando você vai colocar uma cena assim da Kagome comigo?_**

**_Quando você parar de me atrapalhar! ¬¬_**

**_Inu_****_ - *glup* O.o_**

**_Quanto a cena da descoberta ^^, ela já está escrita. Só não tenho muita certeza quando ela vai aparecer ^^"_**

**_Quanto a AMF, assim que meu maldito bloqueio passar, vou terminar o capítulo que está pela meta—_**

**_Inu_****_ – Termina logo de escrever o—_**

**_Não conte minhas idéias , Baka!¬¬_**

**_Inu_****_ - ... -_-"_**

****

**_Atashi-chan_****_ – Finalmente alguém que me entende ^^. Dama e gelo combina perfeitamente com a Kikyou, não é?_**

**_Inu_****_ – E fui eu quem pensei nele^^_**

**_Baka! Roubando minha idéia¬¬_**

**_Quanto a reviravolta de K-chan... não se preocupe ^^. Tenho algumas idéias e—_**

**_Inu_**_- O._******_O * se afastando lentamente*_**

**_O que foi Inu?^^_**

**_Inu_****_ – Você me assusta com suas idéias..._**

**_^^ Não precisa ficar assim...tenho certeza que vai gostar delas ^^_**

**_Inu_****_ – O.o" Melhor não falar nada..._**

****

**_Marina _****_– Que bom que você tinha descoberto, bem eu tinha deixado algumas pistas, mas..._**

**_Inu_****_ – Suas pistas são péssimas, Só uma pessoa descobriu ...._**

**_Ainda não entendi porque você está respondendo comigo¬¬_**

**_Inu_****_ – Porque você é muito devagar! ¬¬_**

**_Quanto a descoberta...._**

**_Inu_****_ – Naru! Você não pode contar ainda!_**

**_É verdade! ^^ Arigatou, Inu-chan ^^_**

**_Inu_****_ – Não me chame assim!_**

**_^^_**

****

****

**_Camis_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^. E como eu já disse antes... adoro deixar vocês curiosas ^^_**

**_Inu_****_ – Naru é muito perversa!_**

**_InuYasha_****_!¬¬_**

**_Inu_**_- ..._******_. _**

****

**_Kanna_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando dos meus surtos ^^  Isso sempre me deixa feliz e..._**

**_Inu_****_ – Você fica feliz por tão pouco... ¬¬_**

**_Inu-chan_****_ ..._****_ você está me irritando... Acho que vou fazê-lo sofrer no próximo capítulo...¬¬_**

**_Inu_****_ - ..._**

**_Isso mesmo. Fica ai quietinho enquanto eu termino de responder para Kanna ^^_**

**_Bem, quanto a suas perguntas. Novos capítulos , não devem demorar ^^_**

**_E eu ainda não terminei de escrever essa fic, vou pesquisar sobre o personagem e pensar na sua sugestão, ok ?_**

****

**_Inu_****_ – Como se você conseguisse pensar em algo que preste!_**

**_Essa foi a gota d'água InuYasha! Você vai me pagar! No próximo capítulo eu...._**

**_Inu_****_ – Calma, Naru..._**

**_Eu avisei mais de uma vez para parar de me interromper, baka! Vou fazê-lo pagar por..._**

**_Inu_****_ – Naru?O.o_**

**_O que foi?¬¬_**

**_Inu_****_ – Os leitores...você ainda não se despediu..._**

**_O.o" Gomen nasai minna! _**

**_* virando para o Inu* Terminamos essa conversa depois ¬¬_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e me digam o que acharam ^^_**

**_Inu_****_ – E peçam para ela não ser má comigo no próximo capítulo^^_**

**_InuYasha_****_ pare de falar com os leitores!_**

**_Inu_****_ – Viram só o que tenho que agüentar? ^^"_**

**_Baka! ¬¬_**

****

**_Bem ,_****_ minna... vou parar por aqui porque tenho coisas divertidas para fazer agora * olhando para o  Inu e sorrindo* _**

**_Inu_****_ - * glup* O.o_**

**_Se despeça dos leitores grosso!_**

**_Inu_****_ – Ja ne..._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**


	6. Quinto dia Palhaçadas

**_Palhaçadas ?_****__( Tico e Teco estão de férias... Título super criativo _)****__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Quinto dia_**

****

**_Acordei me sentindo descansada e feliz, ainda com a ilusão de que nada acabaria com meu dia perfeito...._**

****

**_A aula foi normal e nossa volta para casa também, já que os dois bakas não estavam lá para causar confusão!_**

****

**_Lembra quando eu escrevi ontem que nada poderia estragar meu dia hoje?_**

****

**_Bem, eu estava.... ERRADA!_**

****

**_De novo ! -_-"_**

****

**_Eu tinha me esquecido que Kikyou voltaria hoje... ¬¬"_**

****

**_Para minha felicidade ( estou sendo sarcástica), ela já estava aqui quando voltamos do cursinho... _**

****

**_Se eu tivesse o mínimo de bom senso teria percebido nesse momento que meu dia não ia ser bom,mas apesar de isso me deixar de mal humor... ainda tinha uma parte de mim que achava que tudo ficaria bem._**

****

**_Assim que chegamos aqui Kikyou nos esperava na sala e o olhar que nos lançou antes de entrar no escritório... me deixou com medo O.o"_**

****

**_Depois de trocar de roupa desci novamente para ajudar Rin a preparar o almoço. Detalhe, Kikyou voltou a aparecer, por breves quinze minutos, quando todos estavam sentados a mesa para "gentilmente " cobrá-los... _**

****

**_Bruxa mercenária! Podia ao menos nos deixar comer em paz!_**

****

**_  Estávamos terminando de lavar a louça quando ela voltou para pedir a lista de compras para Rin. Por um momento, cheguei a pensar que ela nos deixaria em paz por algumas horas... mas , é claro que isso não aconteceu ...  
  
_**

**_Ela fez com que InuYasha e eu fossemos ao mercado e foi aí que a pior parte do dia aconteceu! _**

****

**_Pelo que entendo, Kikyou é a culpada...  
  
Hai , ela é a culpada!_**

****

**_Afinal, foi idéia dela que eu fosse ao maldito mercado!  
  
E aquele maldito palhaço que achou que tinha que me escolher como alvo!  
  
_**

**_E pensar que o defendi quando o baka do InuYasha brigou com ele... -_-"_**

**_  
Depois do incidente com o palhaço... ( não pergunte -_-") eu estava realmente desanimada, e não queria falar nada._**

****

**_Não falei nada no caminho para casa, estava pensando em como minha vida calma e perfeita tinha mudado..._**

****

**_A não ser por Kikyou todos são bons comigo, mas... tudo parece tão difícil..._**

****

**_Não posso negar que estava pensando em pedir a Okaa-san que me deixasse voltar, mas sabe... algo me fez mudar de idéia..._**

****

**_Algo não, alguém..._**

****

**_Higurashi_****_ K._**

****

****

**________________________________________________________________**

****

****

****

_*Biiip!* _

_*Biiiip!*_

_*Biiiiip!*_

_Kagome abriu os olhos e estendeu o braço desligando o alarme._

_Levantou da cama sorrindo. Tinha decidido no dia anterior que nada estragaria seu dia. Separou a roupa que ia usar e entrou no banheiro para se trocar e sorriu ao ouvir InuYasha resmungar antes de desligar o próprio alarme._

_Saiu do banheiro depois de trocar de roupa e estava terminando de arrumar a cama quando ouviu Sangô chamá-la._

_- Estou indo, Sangô-chan!_

_- Esperamos por você na cozinha._

_- Tudo bem. – Terminou de esticar o lençol, pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto ainda sorrindo – Nada vai estragar meu dia hoje!_

_^-^_

_- Você está muito animada hoje, K-chan.- Rin falou olhando para a prima._

_- Concordo não parou um minuto na aula! – Sangô riu quando Kagome deu de ombros e correu na frente subindo os degraus da entrada sorrindo._

_- Só estou feliz por nada estar dando errado...- começou a abrir a porta, ainda olhando para as outras garotas, enquanto entrava – Nada ruim aconteceu comigo, acho que finalmente--... – parou de falar ao ver a prima e Sangô arregalarem os olhos – O que aconteceu?_

_- Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você Rin! – Kagome se virou para ver Kikyou parada, de braços cruzados a sua frente – Tinha certeza que os ratos se aproveitariam de minha ausência, mas pensei que você teria o bom senso de seguir minhas ordens._

_- Mas eu..._

_- A casa está uma bagunça, sabe como eu odeio—_

_- O que faz em casa tão cedo? – Kagome perguntou sentindo parte de sua animação desaparecer, o olhar que a prima lhe lançou fez com que ela se arrependesse, mas era tarde demais._

_- Desde quando tenho que lhe dar satisfação de quando volto para minha casa? – Kikyou perguntou estreitando os olhos, parecendo satisfeita quando viu a prima baixar a cabeça – Estão atrasadas, vão preparar o almoço! – deu meia volta, caminhando para o escritório_

_- Eu devia saber que nada de bom dura muito! – Kagome suspirou, subindo a escada para trocar de roupa e guardar suas coisas._

_~_~_

_Kagome e Rin terminavam de preparar o almoço enquanto Sangô colocava a mesa.._

_- O que tem para comer? – InuYasha perguntou entrando na cozinha, não percebeu o sinal de Sangô para se calar enquanto se aproximava de Kagome para roubar um pedaço da torta que ela estava cortando e arrumando em um prato._

_- Tire as mãos daí! – Kagome falou dando um tapa em sua mão._

_- Por que todo esse mal humor? – O rapaz perguntou esfregando a mão._

_- Não estou de mal humor.¬¬ - Kagome terminou de arrumar a torta no prato e se afastou para temperar a salada._

_- Sei... – InuYasha aproveitou sua distração e pegou um pedaço da torta – Qual o problema então?_

_- Nenhum!_

_- Está brava por que não fui buscá-la hoje?_

_- Como se eu quisesse sua companhia por mais tempo do que já agüento! – Kagome virou de costas para que ele não visse o rubor em seu rosto.- Fiquei feliz por ficar livre de você até agora!_

_-Fico feliz ao saber disso, assim não preciso percorrer metade da cidade para buscá-la... – InuYasha falou parando atrás dela novamente._

_- Como se eu me importasse! – Kagome se virou segurando a travessa com a salada e deu de frente com ele. Depois disso, sentiu seu coração se acelerar – Quer... quer fazer o favor de...se afastar de mim?_

_- Por que? – InuYasha tirou a travessa das mãos trêmulas da garota antes que ela a derrubasse._

_- Porque você está me atrapalhando! _

_- Me afasto de você com uma condição..._

_- Agora ou bato em você!_

_- ...__ Que você me diga o que diabo fez seu humor piorar desde hoje ce—_

_- Ainda não terminaram o almoço? – Kikyou perguntou entrando na cozinha._

_- Esqueça! – InuYasha revirou os olhos antes de se afastar de Kagome – Posso imaginar a razão... Meu humor acabou de piorar também... – Colocou a travessa em cima da mesa – Pelo visto, minhas preces não foram atendidas e você voltou, Dama de Gelo... ¬¬"  _

_- Resolveu me pagar, InuYasha? – Kikyou falou ignorando o comentário do rapaz._

_- Claro que sim... apenas não decidi o dia que vou fazer isso ainda..._

_- Baka inútil! – Kikyou murmurou, virou para a irmã falando mais alto – Ainda falta muito, Rin?_

_- Está pro—_

_- __Konnichi_ wa minna-san! – Miroku falou entrando na cozinha – O almoço está pronto?__

_- Hai, Miroku... sente-se – Sangô falou depressa, apontando para a cadeira._

_- Aproveitando que todos vocês devedores estão aqui... – Kikyou falou sorrindo, Kagome estremeceu -... devo dizer que ou me pagam hoje ou infelizmente não vão ter o que comer!_

_- Onee-san..._

_- Se não reparam, a despensa está quase vazia e não pensem que vou alimentá-los de graça. – Kikyou continuou ignorando a irmã._

_- Nós não pagamos porque você não estava aqui, Kikyou.- Sangô falou_

_- Então, depois que desfrutarem a refeição podem passar no escritório e acertar o aluguel. – Kikyou falou começando a se afastar – Faça uma lista do que está faltando, Rin._

_- Não vai comer, onee-san ?_

_- Iie, almocei com Kaede-san antes de voltar – Kikyou parou na porta – Espero que aproveitem a refeição..._

_- Por que diabos ela nos apressou se não ia comer? – Kagome falou colocando o prato com a torta na mesa e sentando-se._

_- Porque é obvio que tem prazer em atormentar os outros! – InuYasha falou sentando a frente de Kagome.- Ou talvez esteja tentando nos dar indigestão e..._

_- Já chega InuYasha! – Kagome falou indicando Rin que sentou a mesa, calada._

_ - Sumimasen, Rin..._

_- Está tudo bem, ela sabe ser irritante... – Rin sorriu para os outros – Vamos comer ^^_

_*_*_

Kagome terminou de lavar a louça do almoço e sentou-se à mesa esperando que Rin terminasse de guardar os pratos quando Kikyou entrou na cozinha.

- Você fez a lista de compras, Rin?

- Hai, assim que eu terminar aqui...

- Não precisa se incomodar, apenas me de alista.

- Demo...

- A lista, Rin!

~Não sei como Rin agüenta essa bruxa... ~Kagome pensou enquanto observava Rin entregando o papel para a irmã. ~Mas, pelo menos vou me livrar dela por algumas horas enquanto ela vai ao mercado...~

- Não foi tão difícil, não é? – Kikyou falou antes de se virar para sair – Kagome, venha comigo!

A garota revirou os olhos enquanto levantava para seguir a prima ~É tudo o que eu precisava para tornar meu dia perfeito... ter que passar a tarde com essa 

bruxa...~Kagome pensava distraída, quase caiu na tentativa de não esbarrar em Kikyou quando essa parou de repente.

- INUYASHA?! – Kikyou chamou, ou melhor gritou,o que fez com que Kagome pulasse com o susto, olhou a sua volta sem ver o rapaz.

- O que você quer, Dama de gelo?- a voz vinha do sofá, ao que parecia ele estava deitado lá.

- O que eu disse quanto a esse maldito apelido? – Kikyou perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Que você o adora?- InuYasha respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Eu disse para não me chamar assim!

-Tem razão...devo ter esquecido... – InuYasha abriu os olhos, mas não levantou – Só queria me lembrar desse fato ou realmente tem algo importante para me dizer?

- Quero que vá com Kagome comprar as coisas dessa lista! – Kikyou se aproximou do sofá e jogou a folha cobrada no peito do rapaz.

- Por que tenho que fazer isso?

- Porque diferente de você, eu tenho mais o que fazer da vida.

- Por que ela não vai sozinha?

- Porque "ela" – Kagome falou se aproximando do sofá -...não faz a mínima idéia de onde fica o mercado, baka! – não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo sentar de um pulo e olhar para em sua direção surpreso.

- Há quanto tempo você esta ai parada?

- Desde o começo.

- Não ouvi você entrar...

- Por que deveria? – Kagome perguntou confusa – Estou descalça, Baka!

- Eu... esqueça!- InuYasha deu de ombros e virou para Kikyou- Por que não faz um mapa e dá para ela...

- Eu disse para você ir com ela! – Kikyou interrompeu estreitando os olhos – Kagome não vai conseguir carregar tudo sozinha, é muito pesado! – Kagome olhou para prima surpresa com a preocupação tão incomum... até que a ouviu completar – Provavelmente ia estragar tudo e eu teria que gastar mais dinheiro!

~Eu devia ter imaginado...~Kagome pensou revirando os olhos.

- Você quer que eu vá para carregar compras? – InuYasha perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Claro! Para que mais serve um devedor inútil como você?

- Sempre tão gentil... – InuYasha falou pegando a folha do chão levantando do sofá – Pelo menos é uma boa maneira de me livra da sua "agradável" companhia por algum tempo....Dama de gelo!

-InuYasha... – Kikyou ficou vermelha de raiva, mas desistiu de censurá-lo – Diga a Myouga para colocar as compras na minha conta... – falou olhando para o rapaz se afastando – E não compre bobagens para você como das outras vezes, ou seu débito comigo vai aumentar!

- Bruxa capitalista! – InuYasha murmurou, parando ao lado de Kagome – Vai comigo, ou prefere ficar ai parada de boca aberta como um peixe fora d'água?

- Baka! – Kagome falou enquanto o seguia, parou para colocar os sapatos e saiu atrás dele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Você está tão calado, está doente? – Kagome perguntou ao sair do carro.

- Iie, só cansado mesmo... – InuYasha falou disfarçando um bocejo enquanto eles se aproximavam da porta do mercado. – Preciso dormir mais, se ao menos eu tivesse um minuto de paz...

*PIII*

*PIIIII*

*PIIIIIII*

- Bem vindo ao mercado Sakura!– um rapaz vestido de palhaço saudou tirando o apito da boca.

- O que eu disse quanto a apitar perto de mim Houjo? – InuYasha falou estreitando os olhos.

- Que eu não devia fazer isso? – Houjo respondeu sorrindo inocente.

- Então, por que diabos insiste em repetir essa coisa desagradável todas as vezes?

- Você sabe que eu tenho que fazer isso com todos os clientes... – Houjo falou ainda sorrindo, sem notar que InuYasha estava a ponto de estrangulá-lo.

- Pare de agir como um velho resmungão, InuYasha! – Kagome falou olhando para o rapaz vestido de palhaço – Ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele!

-Pois ele que vá...

- Olá senhorita! – Houjo sorriu para Kagome, esquecendo InuYasha – Você é parente dele ?

- Iie, na verdade eu...

- Ela está comigo. Fique longe, Bozo! – InuYasha falou agarrando o pulso de Kagome e começando a se afastar.Houjo apenas sorriu acenando para Kagome.

- Me solte seu louco! – Kagome falou cansada de ser arrastada como um animal pela loja – E por que diabo falou para ele que eu estava com você?

- Você veio comigo, não é? – InuYasha perguntou enquanto pegava um carrinho. Kagome concordou com um aceno. – Então você está aqui comigo! 

- Não foi isso o que quis dizer e sabe disso! – a garota falou enquanto pegava alguns itens da lista... latas de óleo, e as colocava de um modo nada gentil dentro do carrinho.

- O que você **acha que eu quis dizer? – InuYasha perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha.**

- Não se finja de burro! – Kagome se afastou do carrinho a procura do próximo item da lista... farinha.

- Não estou fazendo nada disso! – ele respondeu enquanto empurrava o carrinho atrás dela.

- Claro! Como pude esquecer desse detalhe? – Kagome pegou alguns pacotes de farinha e se virou para ele – Você não precisa fingir ser algo que é!

-Bruxa!

- Pegue! – Kagome falou jogando os sacos nele, para seu desapontamento InuYasha os pegou sem dificuldade.

- Se você continuar a jogar as coisas desse modo sua prima vai ficar irritada se...

- Eu quero que ela se...

*PIII*

*PIIIII*

*PIIIIIII*

(adivinhem quem voltou ? ^^")

Kagome deu um pulo ao ouvir o apito as suas costas e se virou para dar de cara com Houjo.

- Está gostando de nossa loja?

- Eu estou...¬¬"

- Fique calma, princesa...- InuYasha parou ao lado dela – Afinal, _Houjo__ só está fazendo o trabalho dele! – falou dando um pequeno sorriso._

Kagome contou até dez mentalmente para não estrangular os dois rapazes. Algumas crianças se aproximaram de Houjo e ela viu uma oportunidade para se afastar pelo corredor... Mas, não importa onde fosse o som do apito parecia segui-la...

- Ainda falta muito, Bruxa? – InuYasha perguntou quando chegaram a seção de frutas.

- Maçãs, cenouras, batatas e alface! – Kagome falou olhando para a lista.

- Eu pego alface então! – InuYasha parou o carrinho ao lado de Kagome que escolhia maçãs.

A garota suspirou aliviada pelos minutos de paz enquanto escolhia as frutas. Estava  começando a sentir dor de cabeça... o que era de se esperar depois de duas horas ouvindo aquele maldito apito e discutindo com InuYasha que teimava em pegar coisas que **não **estavam na lista... 

Kagome amarrou o saco sorrindo, feliz por finalmente estar no fim daquela tortura...

*PIII*

*PIIIII*

*PIIIIIII*

~Eu não mereço!  -_-"~ pensou olhando para Houjo que se aproximava com aquele sorriso inocente e estúpido enquanto duas crianças o seguiam ~Devo ter feito algo de muito ruim em alguma vida passada...-_-' " ~ colocou o saco de maçãs no carrinho e pegou outro vazio, começando a escolher batatas enquanto tentava ignorar o rapaz vestido de palhaço...

*PIII*

*PIIIII*

*PIIIIIII*

Kagome fechou os olhos estrangulando mentalmente aquele maldito palhaço...

Nesse momento, o rapaz achou que seria uma boa idéia, pegar três batatas e começar a fazer malabarismos ao seu lado... 

Kagome revirou os olhos tentando ignorá-lo...

*PIII*

*PIIIII*

*PIIIIIII*

Houjo jogava as batatas enquanto continuava a apitar...

*PIII*

*PIIIII*

*PIIIIIII*

As crianças riam e batiam palmas...

Kagome estendeu a mão para continuar a pegar batatas quando algo atingiu sua cabeça. Ela se virou e deu de cara com Houjo.

*PIII*

*PIIIII*

*PIIIIIII*

- PARE COM ESSE MALDITO APITO!

- O.O... – Houjo abriu a boca deixando o apito cair no chão.

- VOCÊ ME ACERTOU COM UMA BATATA????

- O.O" ...Gomen ne....eu...

- E POR QUE DIABO VOCE ESTÁ ME SEGUINDO?

- Eu não.... – Houjo começou corando.

 - CALADO! ESTOU CANSA--... - Kagome parou de falar (ou melhor,gritar)quando, para sua surpresa, viu os olhos do rapaz se encherem de lágrimas ~Era só o que me faltava... -_-"~

- Gomen nasai, Higurashi-san! – Houjo falou escondendo o rosto com as mãos e saiu correndo.

- Kami!...Ele estava... **chorando** ? O.o" – Nesse momento, ela percebeu o silêncio ao seu redor e olhou em volta... todas as pessoas paradas naquela seção a encaravam incrédulas.

Kagome baixou a cabeça corando, enquanto desejava poder sumir... mas já devia saber que seus desejos nunca se realizam do modo como ela esperava...

- Sugoi Você se livrou do Bozo! – InuYasha falou colocando alguns pacotes no carrinho ( nenhum deles era de alface ^^")

- ... – a garota não respondeu apenas fechou os olho tentando se acalmar.

- Juro que já tentei de tudo, mas ele continuava a me perseguir... – InuYasha continuou sorrindo – E você não só se livrou dele, como fez o palhaço chorar! Ganhei meu dia!

- InuYasha, eu não.. – Kagome parou de falar quando uma mulher passou por eles com uma criança no colo. 

A garotinha abraçou a mãe mais forte.

- Essa moça é má, Okaa-san....Ela fez o palhaço chorar!

InuYasha virou de costas para a criança rindo da expressão chocada de Kagome.

- Vamos embora – Kagome murmurou, se afastando depressa.

- Mas, não pegamos a alface e a Cenoura!

- Não me importo! Eu só quero sair daqui...

-_-"

InuYasha parou o carro no lugar de sempre e se virou para a garota que não tinha falado uma só palavra por todo o caminho.

- Está se sentindo mal?

- Estou bem... – Kagome falou de cabeça baixa. – Por que não estaria?

- Você normalmente não para um só minuto calada e não falou nada desde que deixamos o mercado...

- Só estou cansada...

- A Dama de Gelo tem exigido muito de você, não é?

- Não tanto... mas, parece que nada dá certo aqui... – Kagome olhou para a casa.

- Não gosta daqui? – InuYasha a olhou preocupado – Não está pensando em voltar para sua casa, está?

- Okaa-san quer que eu estude aqui...- Kagome começou a abrir a porta -  ela não me deu escolha e duvido que me deixe voltar depois de tão pouco tempo... - Saiu do carro e olhou para InuYasha que continuava parado – Vamos, ainda temos que levar as compras para dentro.

- Por que não vai descansar? – InuYasha saiu do carro – Logo vai ter que ajudar Rin a fazer o jantar – parou atrás do carro abrindo o porta mala – Eu levo as coisas.

- Mas, você também está cansado...– Kagome parou ao lado dele - Não é justo!

- Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer. – InuYasha colocou a mão no ombro da garota e a virou em direção a casa dando-lhe um leve empurrão – Vá logo antes que eu mude de idéia e a faça carregar tudo sozinha!

- Você sabe ser gentil... - Kagome olhou para InuYasha e dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Entre logo! – InuYasha se abaixou com o pretexto de pegar alguns pacotes, enquanto escondia o rosto ruborizado – Estou avisando, Kagome...

-Está bem... – Kagome sorriu e se virou para entrar quando percebeu algo – Você me chamou de** Kagome? O.o"**

- É o seu nome, não é? – InuYasha pegou alguns pacotes

- Hai, mas você nunca me chama assim...

- Posso voltar a chamá-la de **bruxa** se prefere. – InuYasha falou passando por ela carregando a maior parte dos pacotes ( Meu irmão tem essa mania irritante de pegar todos os pacotes que consegue carregar ... Baka!-_-")

- Iie... – Kagome riu ao passar por ele - ... prefiro quando você me chama de princesa. – correu na frente e entrou na casa deixando a porta aberta.

InuYasha sorriu balançando a cabeça, e voltou a caminhar para a casa.

**_N.A. – Oi minna ^^_**

****

**_Demorei um pouquinho dessa vez mas...._** * para de falar e se vira para InuYasha e Kagome que estão parados olhando assustados para Naru *... O que foi ? por que estão me olhando desse modo?

Kag – Vai acabar o capítulo aí? o.O

Inu – Sem brigas pelo chuveiro? O.o"

Naru- Hai, resolvi poupá-los desse vez ^^

Kag * cochichando para o Inu * - Será que devemos ficar aliviados ou assustados com isso?

Inu –  * cochichando para Kag *Analisando a expressão dela * Naru ^^ * acho que assustado...vai saber o que ela vai fazer no próximo capítulo? _

Naru – Parem de falar mal de mim....¬¬"... Posso ficar tentada a castigá-los no próximo capítulo...

Inu e Kag – O.O

Naru – Aliás... ainda não esqueci que você me atrapalhou na nota do último capítulo Inu ¬¬

Inu -  _.... Kuso eu pensei que ela tinha esquecido...

Naru – Voltando a minha "pequena" nota ^^

**_Como eu dizia, demorei um pouquinho dessa vez porque estava realmente querendo terminar o capítulo de AMF antes de qualquer outra coisa ^^_**

****

**_Com isso terminado, posso me dedicar as outras coisas... como essa fic e AnE ^^_**

****

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo e se alguém se perguntar da onde tirei a idéia para a cena do palhaço..._**

****

**_Só vou dizer uma coisa: "Baseado em traumas reais!"_**

****

**_Não cheguei a fazer nenhum palhaço chorar mas, juro que vontade não me faltou depois de passar duas horas ouvindo aquele apito irritante @_@_**

****

**_Vamos as respostas ^^:_**

****

****

**_Lally_****_ – Pela segunda vez consecutiva você foi a primeira a comentar o capítulo^^_**

**_Super Lally! ^^"_**

**_Mas, devo dizer que algo me chamou atenção... ¬¬ * olhando para o Inu * uma certa pessoa chamando a nós duas de inútil..._**

****

_Inu__ – O.o" * murmurando*Ela viu..._

_Kag__ – Bem feito! Quem manda ser grosso? ^^_

****

**_Vou ignorar isso por enquanto..._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

****

****

**_Iza_****_ – Ainda estou pensando_****_ em um "apelido carinhoso" para você..._**

**_E quanto ao Inu..._**

****

_Inu__ – Não tem medo é? *pegando a Tetsaiga*_

_Naru__ – Dame! No meu quarto não! O.o_

_Inu__ – Eu vou ..._

_Naru__ – Kagome?_

_Kag__ – Oswari!_

_Inu__ - *poft*_

_Naru_- Voltando___... ^^"_

****

**_Que bom que gostou do capítulo ^.~_**

****

****

**_Shampoo-chan_****_ – Gostou do Kouga como entregador?_**

**_Ficou muito..._**

****

_Inu__ – Combinou perfeitamente com aquele lobo metido!¬¬_

_Kag__ – Não fale assim do Kouga-kun! ¬¬"_

_Inu__ – Feh!_

****

**_E o Sesshy não é tudo de bom? *.*_**

****

_Inu__ – Feh!_

_Naru__ – Qual o problema com você? * olhando para o Inu * Engoliu uma bola de pêlo ou algo do tipo? ¬¬_

_Inu__ – O.O Eu não sou gato para engolir pêlo!_

_Naru__ – Então pare com esse ruído irritante!_

_Inu__ - * murmurando * Bruxa!_

_Naru__ – Voltando... ^^_

**_Resto? Você quis dizer mais capítulos ne?_**

**_Por que os capítulos dessa fic são os maiores que já escrevi @_@_**

**_Espero que goste ^^_**

****

****

**_Tomoyo_****_ Hiragizawa_****_ – Arigatou pelo elogio, fico muito feliz ao saber que vocês estão gostando^^_**

****

**_Quanto as suas perguntas ^^"_**

****

**_1 – Provavelmente sim, mas não escrevi "essa parte"...ainda ^.~_**

****

_Kag_- *__corando*__

_Inu__ – O.O_

****

**_2 –Hai, ela vai... Principalmente porque está começando a gostar dele..._**

****

_Kag__ – Baka mentiroso! ¬¬"_

_Inu__ – Mas, eu não fiz nada! __

_Naru__ – Você nunca faz Inu-chan....-_-"_

****

**_3 – Hai, eles vão se entender daqui a algum tempo^^_**

****

**_Kag_****_ – Kawaii *.*_**

****

**_Inu_****_ - ¬¬"_**

****

**_4 – Hai, esses dois ainda vão aprontar muito ^^"_**

****

_Inu__ – Novidade...¬¬_

_Kag__ – InuYasha! ¬¬"_

****

**_Você não é chata não, fico feliz em responder.^^_**

****

****

**_Kiki-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^._**

**_Devo dizer que para quem está esperando essa cena... ela vai demorar um pouquinho mais ^^"_**

**_Ela ia acontecer no 5 dia, mas... mudei de idéia!_**

****

_Inu__ – Bruxa sempre querendo complicar minha vida...¬¬_

_Kag__ – Calado InuYasha! * cruza os braços * Você esta mentindo para mim¬¬"_

_Inu__ – Mas, a Naru que está me abrigando..._

_Kag__ - ¬¬"_

**_Não deixei ele ver a parte do * sussurra* adestramento, mas acho que é realmente uma boa idéia^^_**

_Inu_- O.__o" ?__

****

**_ E quanto as coisas divertidas... Ainda não fiz nenhuma, mas... ^^_**

****

_Inu__ - __

****

****

**_Camis_****_ -  Que bom que você gosta dos meus surtos ^^_**

****

_Inu__ – Surtos... isso é só para disfarçar o fato que você é louca...¬¬_

_Naru__ – Kagome? ¬¬_

_Kag__ – Osuawari!_

_Inu__ - *poft*_

****

**_Respondendo a sua pergunta, os dois já estão começando a se entender ^^_**

**_Sua curiosidade não vai durar muito... pelo menos não quanto a isso ^^"_**

****

****

**_Satsuki_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa fic ^^_**

**_Ta na dúvida quanto a  Inu ou Yoh ? Eu também ficaria..._**

**_Afinal o Yoh é tão mais bonzinho que o Inu..._**

****

_Inu__ – você prefere o Yoh? T.T_

_Naru__ –Não foi isso o que eu disse..._

_Inu__ – Então ainda sou seu preferido? *-*_

_Naru__ – Hai...você é..._

_Inu__ - \o/_

_Naru__ – Como é que você agüenta isso, Kagome?_

_Kag__ – Porque ele sempre vai ser meu preferido ^^_

_Naru__ - ^^".... voltando..._

****

****

**_Quanto a AMF, eu a atualizei na quinta feira, espero que me digam o que acharam pois só falta mais um capítulo ^^_**

****

****

**_Marina_****_ – Dessa vez K-chan está me ajudando também ^^"_**

****

_Naru__ – Ela pode pegar nas orelhinhas dele, Kagome?_

_Kag__ – Hai, mas só um pouquinho ^^_

_Inu__ – Eu acho que eu deveria ser consultado quanto a isso...-_-"_

****

**_Quanto a "descoberta"... (pequeno spoiler)... Kouga não vai ter nada a ver com isso não ^^"_**

****

**_É só o que posso contar ^.~_**

****

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ -  Que bom que gostou ^^... mas, você está ai ou aqui? _**

**_Naru_****_ ligeiramente confusa @_@_**

****

_Inu__ – Naru é sempre muito confusa!_

_Kag__ – InuYasha... Osuwari!_

_Inu__ - *poft*_

****

**_Não se preocupa não... ele logo volta @_@ Naru ainda está confusa..._**

****

****

**_Rei  Higurashi_****_ – Vou ler sua fic sim não se preocupe^^ _**

**_Quer dizer que alguém acabou com seus rascunhos? O.o_**

**_Pobre Rei-chan T.T_**

**_Eu te entendo, porque tenho alguém que vive me atrapalhando também ¬¬ * olhando para o Inu*_**

****

_Inu__ – *Glup* O.O_

****

**_Quanto a sua dúvida..._**

**_Acho que minha resposta vai deixá-la mais confusa ainda, mas..._**

**_Você deve fazer aquela que gostar mais, afinal a gente tem que se divertir fazendo essas coisas ne ? ^.~_**

****

_Inu__ – Resposta inútil ¬¬_

_Kag__ - * cochichando para o Inu * Fique quieto ou ela vai se zangar mais ainda com você..._

****

_Inu__ - ..._

****

****

**_Dani_****_ – Você se esqueceu do Kouga ? ^^"_**

****

_Inu__ – Vocês deviam seguir o exemplo dela ¬¬_

_Kag__ – Não merece comentários_

_Naru__ – Não atrapalhe InuYasha!_

****

**_Quanto a sua pergunta, ainda não tenho nada escrito, mas... acho que sim ^^_**

****

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Então você acha que não devo castigar o Inu-chan?_**

****

_Inu__ – Até que enfim alguém de bom senso que percebe o quanto eu sofro aturando duas loucas..._

_Naru__ - ¬¬... Duas loucas, não é?... Kagome?_

_Kag__ - ... Com prazer... ¬¬ Osuwari!_

_Inu__ – *Poft*_

_Naru__ – Voltando ^^..._

****

**_Respondendo a sua pergunta esse capítulo contém a cena do palhaço ^^_**

**_Finalmente ne?_**

****

****

**_Ale_****_ – Há sempre contratempos quando se acha que a calmaria finalmente chegou, não é?_**

**_Eu também queria um irmão banco... o meu acha que eu sou o banco __**

_Inu__ – Sesshoumaru tinha que servir para alguma coisa afinal...¬¬_

****

**_O Inu está comendo assim em parte porque está gastando muita energia em suas transformações e claro que em parte porque ele não passa de um saco sem fundo! ^^_**

****

_Inu__ – Oi! Eu ouvi isso! ¬¬_

****

**_E quanto a Kouga, ele realmente vai ter uma parte importante na história. _**

**_É tudo o que posso falar ^^_**

****

****

**_Bem, minna _**

****

**_Respondi a todas vocês com o maior carinho._**

**_Espero sinceramente que gostem e logo, logo tem mais ^^_**

**_Esse capítulo provavelmente tem alguns erros porque só dei uma olhada por cima ^^"_**

**_Se virem algum me avisem para que eu possa consertar, ok?_**

****

**_Vou ficando por aqui ^^_**

****

_Naru__ – Kagome ? _Inu__ ?____

_Kag__ – Ja ne, minna. __Adorei responder as reviews junto com a Naru-chan ^^_

_Inu__ – Eu como sempre não tive escolha... Essas duas loucas me obrigaram a ficar aqui! ¬¬_

_Naru__ – Kagome? ¬¬"_

_Kag__ – Grosso! Osuwari!_

_Inu__ - *Poft*_

_Naru__ – Não podia se despedir como uma pessoa normal?_

_Inu__ - @_@ Ja... ne..._

_Naru_- ^__^"__

****

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne minna,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**

****

****

****

****


End file.
